Alienation
by Romanoma
Summary: Just when Yami thinks he cant get any lower, Kaiba offers him a proposal he can't possibly refuse...[YamixYuugi,SetoxYami]
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Alienation  
**Author**: Elsalhir  
**Genre**: Angt/romance  
**Rating**: M+  
**Pairing**(s): YamixSeto, YuugixAnzu, YamixYuugi…  
**Summary**: Maybe Im just crazy orthe devil got inside...

Credit to the _Dissociatives_ for the chapter beginning lyrics and credit to 3 Doors Down for the summary lyric.

**Alienation Chapter 1**

* * *

_All of that time I was dead,  
Limbless in bed, sedated experiment_

* * *

It was never meant to be like that…Confessions of the heart that were meant to end in happiness, instead ending in sorrow, the fierce, pleading misery of being left empty and void and cold. So cold. Thin scars on a bronze wrist, naught but a pinkish hue in the wake of physical healing, only visible on the outside growing deep like thick roots, down to the very fibre of the soul. A black, tangled heart shrivelled, barely pulsing with every breath, a feeble thump, thump against weary, ancient bones that were brittle and weak like the person he was. Weak and fragile, a memory of the person he was supposed to be. The leader that had all the answers? The leader that always knew what was right? 

He looked at himself in the mirror and laughed, a dry, mirthless laugh, twisted sardonic smile, ugly and unsightly. His eyes were sunken, dark, no vibrancy, copper skin paled and rough. Trailing a hand along his left arm, angered, dragging ragged fingernails back down, he tore at the skin, gritting his teeth to bare the pain. Not that he cared anymore. A pain on the inside throbbed and his eyes watered. He felt sick. Sick to the stomach.

All alone, the way he wanted to be. No. He touched the cold glass of the mirror, just a moment, jerking his hand away seconds after and his arm caught his attention, soft red lines like a train track along a bruised, thin arm. Snorting obnoxiously he grabbed a shirt off the bed and slid it on. If no one ever saw, it wouldn't matter how much it hurt inside. The thoughts that ran through his head, the anger, the self-loathing, the snarling monster on the inside keening to be let out. A rabid caged animal.

A snarling, _smiling_ monster. Of course he'd learned to kill. He had to protect him. He did protect him.

_How can I love a monster?_

He cast a glance towards the closed curtain, the dark outside still enveloping Domino. No sleep had graced him that night. He hadn't slept for three nights. The other incarnation of himself was always out late, most of the time he never came home and he waited and waited for his return. He didn't phone. He never phoned. He never asked him to.

He doubted he ever wanted to.

The man heard the catch on the lock lift from upstairs and inclined his head to listen, wondering if he'd brought _her_ back with him this time. He could hear them whispering to each other, giggling, oblivious that every word was audible, _every_ word. They were probably drunk, but that was nothing new. Time could do strange things to people.

He pushed his ear up against the door, waiting for the moment when they stumbled along the corridor thinking they were being quiet, hushing each other, kissing, before they fell into his bed.

The noise stopped suddenly and he held his breath, wondering if they knew he was listening to them. But then their voices continued if not louder than before. A door slammed behind them and there was nothing. Silence.

_Silence_.

He opened the door, wincing as it creaked and peered out into the shadowy hallway, unhooking a jacket from the back of the door. Nothing. Nothing but a shirt that had been tossed on the floor in haste, a blouse just beside it. His heart pounded, gaze drawn to the closed door at the end of the corridor. What were they _doing_ in there? Nothing he wanted to know about. But, that was just it, he _did _want to know. He _did._ Touching the one he loved, the one he wanted himself. It wasn't fair for him to suffer this way. What had he done? Where had he gone wrong? Taking a breath, the man walked towards the far door, feet cushioned by the carpet beneath his feet and raising a hand, he knocked lightly.

_Possessive._

The answer was surprisingly prompt. A bleary eyed man opened the door, cheeks a little flushed, obviously naked beneath the dressing gown he draped around his shoulders. He kept the door only slightly open, seeming nervous, "Yami, what is it?" he said, tone a little restless, a little too harsh.

"I wanted to see if you were alright, _aibou_," Yami answered, trying to persuade his, once, little light into a decent conversation. "You've got college tomorrow remember, you should be getting more sleep than this."

"I know," Yuugi responded with a yawn. "I'm going to bed now." Yami tried to look around the door, the statement sounding suspicious. He knew she was in there, why was Yuugi trying to hide the fact, pushing the door forwards slightly and stepping into the gap to prevent any view.

"You're back late," Yami said, trying to continue the conversation. "Where've you been?" Yuugi's brow furrowed.

"Yami, can I go to bed please. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"It _is _the morning." Silence again.

"Good night Yami." The remark was brusque, unnecessarily so and the door slammed in his face. The man lowered his head, eyes slightly narrowed.

_You shouldn't have done that…_

It wasn't fair.

* * *

He'd sat at the table, eyes fixed on the mug of tea caught between knotted fingers, for over two and a half hours. The beverage had long ago gone cold, the large mug with the word '_TEA' _scrawled across it in italics, half empty. An open pill bottle sat beside the mug, two small white tablets sitting untouched. Yami's bottom lip was caught between his teeth, chewing absently as his thoughts flittered back and forth across a crowded mind, cluttered images and ideas merging together. 

A noise upstairs reflexively made him glance at the clock on the far side of the room, noting it was six forty-five. It was time for Yuugi to get up for college. He considered making him breakfast- momentarily- and then reconsidered. She'd want breakfast too…but wait. What if she wasn't in that morning and decided to hang around? That would prove awkward.

The ancient pharaoh had had enough of feeling awkward around the people he'd once called his friends.

A resounding thump upstairs brought him back to his senses and he pushed back his chair with the intention of heading out for an early morning walk before either of the two upstairs could see him.

No such luck. The younger of the two came bounding down the stairs just as Yami reached the front door.

"Where are you going so early?" Yami halted, motionless, with his hand around the catch of the door. He craned his neck, glaring over his shoulder. Yuugi halted in his descent of the stairs, one foot hovering over the next step. The elder was giving him that look again, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He opened the door, pulling on a leather jacket.

"Yami, wait!" Yami couldn't figure out why his heart was pounding in his chest. He hated that. He _loathed_ it. Since when did he fear anything? "You're not angry with me, are you?"

He continued to pull the jacket on, straightening it, grabbing a scarf from beneath a pile of papers sitting on a chair beside the hall table. "What makes you think that?" It was a neutral response that evidently didn't answer the question.

"Just a feeling…" Yuugi said softly, finally coming to the bottom step. "Yami, I know you haven't been yourself just lately--"

"Leave it _aibou_."

"I won't!" Yuugi protested, hand falling upon the shoulder of his _other self_. "I'm worried about you, Yami. This isn't like you. Have you even had any sleep in the last week—you look terrible!"

"How kind of you to say so," Yami snapped, tightening the black scarf around his neck.

"You look thin too…you _are _eating, right? I haven't seen you eat anything while I've been around." It was true, he looked like he was wasting away, but it wasn't as if he was about to admit the fact that he hadn't had an appetite for going on two weeks. He'd eaten out of necessity, nothing more.

"That's probably because you never _are _around."

"Is that what this is about?" Yuugi moved so he was standing directly in front of the other man, forcing his gaze on his. "You're mad because I'm not spending enough time with you?"

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are! Yami, you're scaring me!"

"I'm going for a walk. Go and get ready for college."

"Yami--"

The door slammed behind him and Yami breathed a sigh of relief, leaning up against the wood, trembling. He lifted his hand, seeing it shake violently. He clenched his fist, angered by his own lack of stoicism, his inability to hide his emotions like he used to. But Yuugi had always been too perceptive.

He looked up suddenly, an unfamiliar car parked across from him. Shielding his eyes from the winter sunlight, he just caught a shadowed figure as the car drove away.

Shrugging, the _darker _one buried his hands in his pockets, bracing him for the cold wind. There was ice on the ground, frost on the windows. He loved winter. It was so unique, different to the blistering heat of ancient Egypt. Snow on the ground would make him smile.

At least there was something to smile about.

Yuugi rubbed his cheek thoughtfully, staring at the closed door. Something serious was going on in his _darker self_'s head, something dangerous. "Is everything alright, Yuugi?" Anzu's voice called from the top of the stairs. He turned back to see her, his dressing gown draped around her shoulders. "Did you talk to him?"

"Hm…" Yuugi affirmed, eyes lowering. The brunette descended the stairs, tying the belt around her waist tighter. She watched the glazed look in Yuugi's eyes, sorrowful, and sighed gently in understanding. A hand fell to his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, and Yuugi's head lifted so his eyes could meet hers. "Why is he doing this?" he pleaded. Anzu's brow furrowed, pulling him into a hug.

"He doesn't understand how much he's hurting you; don't blame him," she whispered, fingers smoothing circles into his back.

"I've tried talking to him over and over again, but he blanks me. He pushes me away…"

"I know…"

"I didn't mean to do this, but…. Ever since…" Anzu pulled back suddenly, finger pressing to his lips.

"Don't talk about that, its past. He's probably just finding it hard to adjust to not having you to protect all the time." She tweaked his nose, and he wrinkled it in response, swatting her hand away.

"I know but… That's no reason to block me out of his life altogether. He won't tell me anything, Anzu. It hurts that he doesn't trust me anymore."

"Give him some time… Keep trying," Anzu offered, watching with sad eyes as Yuugi swept across the living room, flopping onto the couch. Yuugi dragged a hand through tussled hair.

"I'm not sure how much more I can try."

* * *

His legs moved of their own accord, directing him towards the centre of the city, into the bustle of other people's everyday lives. The irony was, that was where he could get some peace, block out the noisiness of his own mind, the jeering and the plaguing and the conflict. 

He'd been to _Jerry's Coffee House_ on one other occasion, and that was with Yuugi. It was busier now than it was then, just the way Yami had hoped it would be.

Stood at the counter, he ordered an espresso and waited patiently, watching the waiter create the frothy concoction and sprinkle something over the white foam. The pharaoh inhaled the scent, smiling to himself in anticipation. He hardly ever drank coffee and the luxury was welcomed.

"That's 1500 yen. I'll put it on a tab and you can pay on your way out." Yami dug around in his pocket to produce some change, only to find he was a few yen short. He'd gone out too soon to ask Yuugi for any money. With a frown he glanced around, unsure what to do. Perhaps he could sneak out without paying…

Was this what he'd been reduced to? With a despondent sigh, he hung his head, rubbing weary eyes, mood returning to what it was before. Nothing ever went right. He really needed to get some sleep before he collapsed on the pavement.

Clenching his fist he looked over his shoulder to check the waiter who served him wasn't looking, only to walk right into someone else in the process. He looked up to find the body belonged to Kaiba Seto, irritated scowl on his face. The antagonism towards the former pharaoh had long ago diminished, but that hadn't automatically meant that they were friends. There was mutual respect of course; there always had been, but that was about all.

"Pharaoh," Kaiba said, sounding the smallest bit surprised to see him there. He'd learnt his title at least, and had ceased calling him Yuugi, but the cynicism remained, evident in the satiric tone he used to utter the word.

"Kaiba," Yami said in response, nodding his head curtly. He moved to walk around the CEO, wanting with every ounce of his being to avoid an argument with the man that day which would no doubt occur if he hung around. The waiter was still paying no attention. If he could just…

He hadn't expected the brunet to stop him. "What are you doing here?" Yami looked up at him again, somewhat suspiciously.

"Wanted a coffee," he said, holding the polystyrene cup in the air as proof. Kaiba's eyes never left Yami's.

"Don't you have coffee at home?"

"Do you have a problem with my being here?" Kaiba's answer was an obnoxious snort, turning his nose up in the air like the snob he was. "Well it's just as well I'm leaving then. Good day."

The last thing Yami had expected was for Kaiba to halt him in his tracks again with just the use of his title. He said the word in a tone that didn't sound related to any emotion except boredom, as if simply reading it from a scrap of paper. That was, no doubt, all it was worth to the CEO anyway.

Yami had only gone two steps when he stopped, head turning, body remaining in its walking position. Their eyes met and Yami's brow furrowed, fingers tightening around the cup of coffee burning his hand. The brunet glanced over his shoulder quickly, checking his desired table was still available. The same ice blue gaze snapped back to the ancient pharaoh seconds later, pinning him to the spot. "Let's talk."

"Excuse me?" Yami responded, choking back a laugh, opting for turning to face the other with a raised eyebrow. "What do _we_ have to talk about?"

Kaiba kept his tone steady. "I have a proposition for you."

"Kaiba, if you want me to be a guinea-pig for one of your new inventions forget it. I'm long past that. I have better things to do."

"On the contrary, it's nothing of the sort." Kaiba made to walk towards the table he wanted, sliding elegantly into a seat and crossing slender legs over. Yami followed mutely, frown still evident and sat opposite, placing his coffee down on the smooth table.

"So what are _you _doing here? I didn't think you ventured from work during the day."

"I come here to do paperwork and, contrary to popular belief, to have a break."

"I find that hard to believe," Yami said dryly, legs stretched out underneath the table, one foot on top of the other. "So what do you want with me?"

"I'm giving you the opportunity to work for me."

Yami laughed, incredulous. "You're _giving_ me the _opportunity_? How kind." He gave Kaiba a parody of a smile, flipping the lid off his drink. He'd pretended like the offer was typical, but his interest had already been sparked. "What exactly makes you think I want to work for you?"

"Well you haven't thrown your drink in my face and stormed out yet, have you? Therefore I can only conclude that you're interested at least." The brunet took a sip of the steaming black substance in front of him, lacing his fingers around the edge. "So what do you think?"

The ancient pharaoh leaned forward on his elbows. "Work as what, exactly?"

"My sources tell me you're good at making up games."

"You want me to design games for you?"

"And I want you to be damn good at it. Better than good. I want you to be the best. Do you think you're capable of that?" Yami contemplated the idea, attention fixed on the pepper pot in the centre of the table. "I've seen what you can do, Yami—I've seen you make them up on the spot; I've seen you master something you've _never_ played before. As much as I loathe admitting it, you're talented, there's no denying that. You'd be an asset to my company."

"Why me? I was under the impression you despised the very air I breathe."

"Yes or no, pharaoh. I'm not giving you a reason. I'll pay you a good salary for the work you do. This isn't an opportunity you can afford to waste because I won't extend this offer to you again."

Why was Kaiba being this generous? He never gave anything away. Ever.

"Am I allowed to think about this?"

"No," the taller answered curtly, staring the shorter of the two down with a no-nonsense look. "I expect an answer within the next minute otherwise you can forget it. I don't have time to waste on the indecisive. It's all black and white, Yami, you either accept or you don't."

He was probably going to regret this, "I accept."

"Good," Kaiba said suddenly, standing. He piled some papers into his briefcase and clipped it shut, tossing his jacket over his left arm. "You start tomorrow. Ask for me at the main desk and someone will escort you to my office."

Yami gave an affirmative nod, a little bit stunned, watching as Kaiba passed 2500 yen to the waitress, whispered something in her ear, and left without waiting for change. The same waitress afterwards came over to him, leaning down to say, "Mr. Kaiba wants you to know he paid for your coffee, sir."

Yami caught the white jacket as it vanished from view, frowning softly.

Kaiba released a breath as he walked briskly towards the limo parked on the opposite side of the road, black belted boots crunching in fresh snow, a hand dragging through immaculate hair. He flexed his fingers, trying to get the blood to their tips to warm them. They'd gone numb from cold already…

His chauffeur opened the door for him and he slipped inside wordlessly, throwing the silver briefcase down by his side.

There were some things he wished he didn't know. What had ever possessed him in the first place? If he'd just left well alone he wouldn't be in this situation, this dilemma. It was something he'd created on his own, so he was to blame, but…

He sighed loudly, stroking his chin. He couldn't back out now.

* * *

The Egyptian opened the fridge one handed, a mug in his other hand and a spoon balancing between his lips, plucking a bottle of milk from the side of the door. He set the items down on the sideboard, letting the spoon fall from his mouth to catch. The kettle made a hissing noise as it ceased heating up, the button flicking to off by itself. Yami made a cup of tea and planted himself by the back door to look out into the garden at the snow beginning to drift from pale clouds, fingers curled around the mug. He was an employee of Kaiba Seto. _Kaiba Seto_. 

Maybe it would be good for him to have a job. It would give him some independence; stop him from relying on Yuugi's income to keep up with paying the rent on the house and Yuugi would be happier knowing there wasn't so much pressure on him. He could go out more often and pay his own way.

Yes. It was a good move.

He hoped.

His head fell against the top windowpane of the door, eyes settling on a random point on the ground dusted with white, powdered crystal.

What was he supposed to wear--?

"Yami, hi!"

Yami didn't turn his head to meet the voice, only his eyes moved. "What are you still doing here?" he said, a little harsher than he'd intended. This wasn't technically his house anyway—Yuugi had every right to have anyone he wanted to stay. It was none of his business. However that didn't mean he had to approve of the guests.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Anzu. Thank you," he said, lacking in enough enthusiasm to convince her. The brunette girl's brow twitched, sitting herself in the chair that hadn't been moved.

"Yuugi's really worried about you, you know," she stated, avoiding eye contact. Yami voiced a silent protest inside his head to what she was saying. "He thinks you're angry with him because you don't spend any time together anymore. I somehow feel that I'm responsible for that."

There was silence. Anzu shifted uncomfortably. "Yami?" she prompted, leaning over on her elbows.

"Are you waiting for me to reassure you that it's not your fault, Anzu?" he turned sharply, expression neutral. "Are you expecting me to pour my heart out to you?"

"N-no, I--"

"Then what is it you want!" he growled, taking a mighty gulp from his mug. The girl sighed softly, knotting her fingers together.

"I want us to be friends like we used to be. I want all of us to be friends…" she trailed off sadly, shaking her head. "What happened to you, Yami? What happened to all of us? We used to be so close and now, well--"

"He grew up…" Yami said so quietly she barely heard him. For a second he looked pained, eyes betraying him. He slammed his drink down onto the side. "I need to sleep."

Anzu watched as he left her alone, tears in her eyes. When had it all gone so wrong?

* * *

Yami shouldn't have been so nervous, but he'd never had a proper job before, at least not one where he'd be required to learn new skills and meet new people. When he worked in Sugoroku's store, customers came and went and working a till and stacking shelves were straight forward enough. 

Yes. He was nervous. Terrified. And working for Kaiba Seto was certainly going to be an interesting experience, if at all tolerable. How many mistakes was he allowed before Kaiba fired him? That thought alone made his stomach churn. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all….

Kaiba Seto firing him. The ultimate humiliation.

The pharaoh sighed, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs. Almost forty five minutes he'd been waiting. He glanced at his watch for the fiftieth time. Fifty seven. Fifty eight. Fifty nine. Forty five minutes.

A thumb fell to his lips, biting anxiously on his nail. The receptionist was tapping her pen against her chin, foot swinging to and fro. She glanced up at him now and then to offer a sympathetic smile. He forced a smile in response, cheeks hurting from the speciousness of it. What the hell was Kaiba doing?

Just as the thought struck him, a message came through on the receptionist's intercom and she looked up at Yami with a smile. "Mr. Kaiba says you may go in now." Yami nodded once and stood, disentangling his fingers. He knocked lightly and entered, peering around the corner of the door cautiously. Kaiba looked up from what he was currently doing and beckoned him inside, gesturing towards the seat that was in front of his desk.

Taking a breath, the pharaoh walked towards it, holding his nervousness at bay. The last thing he needed was Kaiba Seto knowing his weaknesses.

"Your clothes are slightly inappropriate, don't you think?" Kaiba said nonchalantly as he glanced up from his computer to press a green button on his phone. It made a high-pitched beeping noise and began to dial out. The brunet balanced the object between his shoulder and ear momentarily, digging a sheet of paper out from beneath a pile of mail.

Yami glanced down at his garments. "You never specified a particular code of dress."

"How many people do you know who go to work in leather trousers?" Kaiba retorted, casting a dark look his way. "Isona!" Yami turned suddenly, noticing for the first time that one of Kaiba's staff was stood beside the door, black-suited and stern of expression. The man stood to attention. "Find some clothes for him to wear. Quickly!"

Isona nodded brusquely and exited the room, closing the door behind. The CEO gestured to the seat in front of his desk as he spoke to someone on the other line, slamming the phone down before he could finish a sentence. He tossed an envelope into the lap of his recently acquired employee and Yami stared down at him dumbly, raising an eyebrow at the one who gave him it. "What's this?" he asked, looking it over suspiciously.

"Agenda for today. It also includes all of the information you'll need. A map of the corporation, main staff, departments, fire hazards, safety measures, emergency instructions, breaks, dining areas, rules etcetera, etcetera. I have assigned someone to you for this week to show you where you're going but I'm confident you can pick it up fairly quickly, considering you manage to do so with everything else." There was a knock at the door and Isona re-entered, carrying a small pair of black trousers and white shirt. He handed the garments to Yami and he grimaced.

"White? Are you serious?" he snorted, glancing at Kaiba and back to the offensive item. "I don't where white."

"You do now," Kaiba responded. Yami's eyes narrowed as he held the shirt up in the air.

"And it's too big--"

"It was the smallest I could find," Isona interrupted, bowing slightly.

It will suffice for today. Give your measurements to Isona and he will see to it that appropriate clothing is made for you. Now, you may leave. I have work to do."

"Kaiba, I-"

"From now on you address me as Mr. Kaiba, pharaoh. Nothing else," the CEO remarked, smirking. The idea amused him, that the pharaoh would be reduced to referring to him as his superior. Reversing the roles of an ancient past. This could work out to be very interesting. "You are an official employee of mine and therefore I expect you to act like one."

"I refuse to be your subordinate, Kaiba," Yami retorted angrily, tossing the clothes down on the chair. "And I refuse to wear these! You will not give me orders. I agreed to work here, but I did not agree to be treated like an inferior." Kaiba stood, palms flat against the desk surface, looming over the spirit with a look of fury.

"One thing I will not tolerate is impertinence from my staff, pharaoh. The sooner you learn that the better, otherwise you will be out of a job before you've started it!"

"Maybe I don't want this job as much as I thought I did," Yami responded coolly, inclining his head to the side. His arms folded across his chest, hip pushed out to the side, attitude emphasised by the brash look on his face. "If you won't let me wear my own clothes and insist I act like the rest of the flock then I refuse to work here." Kaiba elegantly flopped backwards into his reclining chair, legs crossing.

"Fine. Leave then."

"You can afford to lose such an asset then, after all?" the pharaoh commented casually, hand waving in the air. "Obviously I'm expendable." Yami snorted inwardly. That was the story of his life. "I refuse to be a commodity to any more people, Kaiba." With that said he turned on his heels and headed for the door, but not before the CEO's voice cut into his retreat.

"You are not expendable, Yami." He turned slowly. "And I stand by what I said about you being an asset to my corporation, but I cannot be seen to be exercising favouritism within the workplace. A conflict of interests is a very dangerous thing- I ask you to understand this."

"Then I suggest a compromise or nothing."

Kaiba sighed, loudly, "Fine. What do you suggest?"

"I'll wear the trousers but not the shirt." The CEO mulled it over for a moment and then nodded his agreement. "Good. Is there somewhere I can change?"

"Your guide for the day will direct you to the nearest bathroom. Make sure you listen to everything she says. Now, would you please leave?" Yami was surprised by how politely the brunet had asked that question, and so he quietly complied, picking up the black trousers slung over the chair and heading out of the door.

An immaculately dressed woman was waiting just outside, thick chestnut hair held back with a crimson crocodile clip. A plaid skirt just past her knees, white shirt tucked neatly into the hem, she smiled warmly at Yami as he closed the door to Kaiba's office, taking a step towards him. "Good morning sir, I am Timoko." She bowed politely to him, and he imitated the gesture, unsure of such customs.

"Yami," he responded, unconsciously clutching his uniform and the envelope he'd been given. Her smile brightened and she came nearer, soft green eyes glinting mischievously. "Could you tell me where the nearest bathroom is so I can change into these?" he said, holding the garments up for her to see. She nodded stiffly.

"Follow me." He did so mutely, watching her heals as they clicked against the marble floor. When she halted they'd come to two doors, the appropriate symbols for male and female on each. Yami nodded his thanks and stepped inside.

Holding the trousers up, his face contorted. They were going to look ridiculous on him… Sliding them on all the same, he zipped them up and fastened the button, tightening the belt so they wouldn't slip down. Catching his reflection in the mirror he frowned, dissatisfied, adjusting the article of clothing so they hung more around his waist. With a sigh he realised he'd made them look about as good as they were going to, and stepped outside into the corridor with his own trousers slung over an arm.

"I'll take those," Timoko said, moving to take them from him with a peculiar smile. The spirit shifted his arm to the side.

"I'd rather keep them," he stated.

"I'll look after them, don't worry," she replied, arm still held out. "You can have them back at the end of the day." Reluctantly Yami handed them over, watching as she hooked them over her own arm. She continued to speak as she began to walk towards the lift at the end of the corridor." Now, I'll show you your office and go through those documents with you. There are just a few things for you to read through and sign and then you can begin work! I'll be working as your personal assistant so if you need me I'll always be close by."

They headed into the lift, the doors pinging closed behind them. "I'll take care of your contacts, documents and business dealings. Mr. Kaiba will contact you when he deems it necessary, but you will need to make an appointment at least a day in advance if you wish to speak to him. There will be a meeting at the end of every week with the department managers to discuss progress and at the end of each month there will be a board meeting between all of the senior staff members."

Arriving at their floor, the doors pinged open and Timoko began walking again, heals now cushioned on a dark blue carpet. Yami proceeded to follow, ignoring the eyes at the cubicle-like desks that were following him, curious, intrigued by the new worker. "This will be where you need to go everyday. Your office is just around this corner." She dragged a key from her pocket, unlocking the door and stepping inside. She headed towards the window to open the blinds, sunlight streaming across the room in thin rays. There was a decent view of the city, the window two metres in diameter. The room itself was fairly large, a desk in the centre and a bin in the corner. In the opposing corner was a smaller desk, slanted, little instruments hanging up and slots for pencils dipping into the wood. "You _can_ draw, can't you?" Timoko asked suddenly, noting his confused expression. "You know how to use all of those tools I expect?"

"Yes…" he lied, walking towards the corner desk. He tilted the lamp on it slightly, eyeing each tool in turn.

He could figure it out…

"Well, shall we begin going through the contract so you can get to work ASAP?" Yami jerked his head affirmatively, dragging a finger along the desk that was now his before he lowered himself into his chair, admiring how comfortable it was. Timoko took the seat opposite, laying a paper booklet out in front of him. "Would you like to read through it, Mr._…_Mr._…_?"

"Mutou," Yami answered, the name sounding alien on his tongue. "Mr. Mutou."

"Mr. Mutou," she finished. "Would you like to read through the contract? You can ask me any questions about it as you read."

"What's my pay?"

Timoko looked at him suddenly, a little putout by the question. "In a job such as yours the average pay is about five million yen a year." Yami's eyebrows lifted.

"Five million yen?" he repeated, worried he hadn't heard correctly. Timoko nodded mutely, amused by his surprise.

"Of course, it could be more or less than that. It depends what Mr. Kaiba decides to pay you. He may wish to make this position commission based if it benefits him."

"I see…" Yami responded, casting a careful eye over the first page of the contract. "And what about holiday?"

"You're thinking about holiday already?" Timoko chuckled.

"Just curious."

"You get two weeks paid leave a year, and you're allowed a maximum of six months paternity leave."

"I don't think there's any chance of me requiring paternity leave," Yami said, almost to himself. Timoko clucked her tongue, leaning forward on the desk balancing on her elbows. An unfathomable smile was on her face, fingers linked together.

"You don't know _what_ can happen in the space of a year," she said, tone deep, playful. Metallic crimson watched her carefully. She was flirting with him? He coughed nervously, returning his attention to the document in front of him.

"What are the health and insurance policies?" he said, trying to distract her from whatever it was she was trying to do. "This section isn't very detailed."

She sat back once again, crossing her legs. Yami noticed the effort she put into making sure her skirt slid further than necessary up her leg and averted his eyes, feeling heat rise in his cheeks, "Kaiba Corp. pays for your health insurance and should you suffer injury during work hours you will be given full compensation surmountable to the damage caused to you physically and mentally. If there is any emergency medical treatment you require whilst in the service of the corporation it will be duly paid for and treatment will be given at the appropriate private institution."

Yami nodded, head spinning a little from the bombardment of information, "I think I can read through this alone. I'll be able to concentrate more. If I have any questions I'll note them down to ask you later on."

"Oh…" the lady said, surprised. "Alright. Just press that button right there…" she leaned over the desk to point at the little intercom, bearing more cleavage than Yami would have liked, "…and speak. I'm right outside whenever you need me."

"R-right…" Yami said, nodding. "Thank you." She nodded in return, turned, swept up his abandoned trousers and disappeared from the room.

Yami fell back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. He was tired, and this was going to be awkward.

_Very_ awkward.

* * *

Yami sucked on a bloodied finger, feeling it give a protesting throb. It was the second time he'd managed to stab himself in the hand with the damned compass. He'd walked into the vice jutting out from the edge of the desk three times and managed to break the t-square in the space of an hour. 

He _could_ draw. In fact, he was very good at it, a skill he must have gotten from Yuugi, but since when did anyone need to use tools aside from a pencil or pen to draw something? He had plenty of ideas, but he just could _not_ get his head around all of the implements. It was like being in surgery.

Weary hands knotted into his hair, gripping it tightly. He could feel the tension thrumming through his whole body and lowered his head to the desk, closing his eyes. Who was he kidding? He couldn't do a job he wasn't even trained for.

Why had Kaiba hired him anyway? He _knew _full well he didn't have any qualifications.

Suddenly he was beginning to realise what a stupid idea this whole thing had been.

Kaiba, on the other hand, _wasn't_ stupid, so what were his intentions? His reasons had seemed valid enough when he'd asked, but in a job like this there were more than ideas needed to be successful.

He leant back again in his seat, sliding down a little so his head could rest against the back of it. "I need to sleep," he murmured inaudibly, closing his eyes.

It didn't seem like he'd been asleep for a long when there was a rather violent knocking at his office door that coaxed him from slumber. Peering beneath lazy eyelashes he said, "Come in," as he yawned, lifting himself higher in the seat.

"Are you alright!" Timoko said, head peering around the door. "I knocked quite a few times and you didn't answer."

"I-er…I'm fine," he replied, disorientated. "Was just resting my eyes."

"Oh… Well I just thought I should tell you Mr. Kaiba wants to see you later. He's coming down here especially."

"What time is it!" Yami interrupted, sitting up straight. Timoko glanced at the clock above the door.

"It's four forty five," she answered.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" Yami practically squeaked, gathering up the various sketches littered across the desk. None of them were professional- he was hardly a graphic designer- but they were certainly original and streaming with creativity and flare.

"It's just that…" The assistant closed the door. "You look worn out, Sir. I figured you needed the rest. You've done a lot of work for a first day too." She cast her eyes over the desk, nodding her head appreciatively. "And they're not half bad you know. I'm _very_ impressed."

"Thank you," the spirit mumbled, standing as she came a step nearer. "U-uh, when does Kaiba want to see me?"

"I don't know. I suppose he'll be down whenever he's got a slot free." Yami trundled over to his other desk, falling into the chair with a grunt. Timoko leant back on the corner of his desk, arms folded. "So, how's your first day been? Not so bad, hmm?"

The man rubbed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep again. It was dark outside, moonlight shadowed by orange-grey clouds, snow still smothering the ground. Ice had formed on the window sill, frost on the pane. He could only imagine how cold it was outside. Absently he wondered if Yuugi had come back from college… If he was ok - if he'd had a good day…

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…" Yami said instantly, pushing his _aibou_ from his thoughts.

"You zone out a lot, don't you?" she giggled, leg swinging back and forth. Yami chose not to dignify the question with an answer.

"When can I leave?"

"In a rush to go aren't we?" she murmured, leaning forward. A sly smile crossed her lips as she slid across the desk until she was stood in front of him with an animalistic expression. Her voice dropped to a low whisper. "Anyone would think you wanted to get away…"

With a sudden movement she swept down, pressing her lips to his as well as her body, legs swinging up to straddle his waist. Yami made a noise of objection in the back of his throat, voice entrapped by her lips, hands pushing at her shoulders…

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Timoko practically leapt off the man she'd pounced on, straightening out her clothes, face flushed. "M_-_Mr.Kaiba!" she squeaked, adjusting her hair. "Th-this isn't what it looks like, Sir, we were just--"

"Quiet!" Kaiba growled, ice blue sneering viciously at her. "Get to my office at once!" Timoko lowered her head, scuttling quickly from the room. Kaiba's eyes turned to Yami, who had stood, trying to fight the blush staining tanned skin. "And you…" he said in a deeper tone, expression neutral. "Go home."

Yami's shoulders heaved. He knew it was no use trying to explain what had just occurred, no use saying he played no part in it, because Kaiba would most certainly not believe him, but he had to at least try. "Kaiba, I-"

"Mr." Kaiba snapped, rubbing his forehead. "And I said go home. I have no more use for you here." Yami bit his tongue to suppress a retort, anger bubbling at the back of his throat. It wasn't even his fault, but Kaiba hadn't listened to him in the past so why would he start now?

* * *

"Yami! Yami is that you!" Aforementioned spirit didn't bother to look up as he walked through the back door, kicking it shut. He tossed his keys in the fruit bowl on the kitchen table and shrugged off his coat, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. Sliding off his boots as Yuugi appeared in the kitchen Yami smacked them against the doorframe to rid them of excess snow, watching it shimmer on the welcome mat before it melted. "Where've you been? You'd gone out before I got up, you didn't leave a note. I was worried." 

"Since when?" Yami snorted, pained by the look of hurt in Yuugi's eyes. The shorter man hung his head, the response stinging him.

"Yami, please don't…" he whispered, stepping nearer. An arm reached out, fingers curling around the spirit's arm. It was a desperate motion, a pleading one.

"Don't touch me," Yami muttered, tugging his arm back. Yuugi's arm hung in the air momentarily before he let it drop to his side, tears pricking his eyes. "Just… Just don't, alright?" Yuugi nodded sullenly, sliding into a seat at the kitchen table. His darker half flipped the kettle on and settled back against the counter, arms folded. Lithe fingers were curled into the sleeves of his shirt, stretching them over his hands, a gesture Yuugi found perplexing. His hands were twitching, only a small amount, but enough to notice.

"So where _have_ you been?" Yuugi tried once more.

"At work."

"Work?"

"Well you were complaining that you couldn't afford to pay to feed me, weren't you?" he crossed the room, opening a draw to grasp a teaspoon. "Oh and of course that you couldn't afford to give me money for clothes and the 'other junk I spend your money on,' as you so aptly put it."

"You weren't supposed to be listening to that…" Yuugi said, overwhelmed with guilt.

"Yes, well. I got a job, so you don't have to give me handouts anymore." It wasn't an accident that he didn't mention that he'd been fired already. "And if you don't want me to listen, don't talk so loudly. I could hardly stop myself from hearing the way you giggle and gossip over the phone with Anzu."

"Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed, insulted and hurt. "And I didn't say anything about what you spend your money on, at least, not in the way you thought you heard."

Yami turned to stare almost scathingly. "Of course, _aibou_," he said, voice dripping with sardonic vehemence. Yuugi winced at the tone, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Deciding to drop the subject, Yuugi asked, "So where is it you're working? Is the pay good?"

"Kaiba Corporation," Yami said. He'd been waiting for the opportunity to say those two words together, desiring to see the reaction he'd get from the younger male.

"You're working for Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi yelped, standing from his seat with the shock of the revelation. "Since when! Why! How!"

"Why the sudden interest in my life?" Yami muttered, a sudden yearning in his heart, a burning hurt.

"…I'm always interested…" Yuugi said gently. "Yami, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what!" the spirit growled, fingers tightening around the handle of the kettle as he poured the boiling water. He heard Yuugi sigh and slammed it down on the sideboard, seething scarlet searing. "What, Yuugi! What do you want to say!" He picked the kettle up once more, continuing to pour.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, ok!"

The suddenness of the outburst made the spirit jerk his hand, boiling hot water pouring over his right hand rather than in the mug. With a hiss of pain he wrenched the appendage away, placing the kettle back onto its perch. "Fucking hell!" he cursed, shoving it under the cold tap. Yuugi was at his side immediately.

"Let me see!" he insisted, taking a firm hold of Yami's wrist. The skin was engorged and red, a blister beginning to arise where the water had hit first. "We should get that looked at, Yami. That's a bad burn…"

Yami was silent, staring down at the small fingers stroking across his skin. He looked up at Yuugi slowly, sadly, "It's alright. I've had worse."

"Well… a-at least let me bandage it?" Yami agreed silently, allowing the small incarnation to sit him at the table as he rifled through the draws for the first aid kit. He plonked it on the table, opening it up to drag a pair of scissors, a bandage and some antiseptic cream from inside, placing them in a row in front of him. The spirit watched him working, applying the cream to the burnt skin, biting his tongue not to growl in pain. He cut off a slice of the bandage and tenderly wrapped it around his palm, sticking the end down with medical tape.

"What are you sorry for?" Yami asked as Yuugi completed his task. Yuugi packed away the first aid kit slowly, musing over his answer.

"I'm sorry for whatever's made you so sad…"

"I'm not 'sad'," Yami grumbled, flexing his fingers.

"But you are! Yami, what did I do?"

"Nothing!" he yelled, unharmed fist slamming down on the table. Yuugi started, back pressing firmly against the chair. Yami sighed. "Nothing…"

"Please, Yami…"

Yami rose from his seat, silencing the other. "I'm going to bed, _aibou_. Good night."

Yuugi watched him leave, eyes filled with tears.

So many secrets. So many lies.

**_TBC _**

**_Notes_**- I can't help but be very worried about this fic. Where it's going, what it's about, what the hell its _doing_. But I like the idea and that explains why I posted.


	2. Chapter 2

It's taken a while but I wrote chapter 2! Please enjoy! It's unbeta-d, but I hope it's still alright!

****

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_My world is bigger than your problems  
__And this world is bigger than me_

* * *

Yami's doctor had phoned him that morning, asking why he hadn't turned up to his appointment a few days before. He'd had to snatch the phone from Yuugi when the smaller male had answered it, quizzing him about why he'd been to see a doctor in the first place. Yami offered no explanation, muttering that it was none of his business. He hadn't slept the night before, apart from the couple of hours he'd spent dozing in front of the television with nothing to watch, and it was hardly enough to regenerate him. 

It was nine forty five by that point. Yuugi had already left for college and Yami was home alone with nothing to do. Again. He regretted what had happened the day before with Timoko. He should have probably been firmer with her, or firmer with Kaiba in getting the CEO to believe his side of the story, but what was the use in thinking that now? What was done was done, and that was that.

Yami perched on the bottom step, head balanced in his hands, staring absently at the front door as if he was waiting for someone to come home. He laughed out loud at himself suddenly, likening himself to a puppy for a moment… And then the thought made him sad… All humour vanishing, Yami got to his feet when the phone rang. He answered it promptly, expecting it to be someone for Yuugi.

"Yami, where the hell are you!"

"Kaiba?" Yami said, surprised to hear the brunet's voice.

"You were supposed to be here three quarters of an hour ago!" Kaiba raged. Yami's fingers tightened around the phone. Did that mean…?

"I thought you'd fired me," the other male explained calmly, almost sounding relieved. "After yesterday, I…"

"I sorted it, Yami. Get down here right now." With that, Kaiba hung up on the other end and slowly Yami did too. So… He wasn't fired after all? He chuckled a little to himself for over reacting; only glad Kaiba hadn't said worse things to him for being a complete idiot about the situation. Did this mean Timoko would back off now? Yami shrugged, rushing upstairs to shower and change.

* * *

"He's working for Kaiba!" Jounouchi yelped, practically falling out of his seat. "What the hell…? Since when did he become Kaiba's lapdog?" 

Yuugi sighed, prodding his lunch with a fork. He didn't feel up to eating anything. "He's not his lapdog Jounouchi-kun; at least, I don't think so. He didn't exactly give me a job description. He didn't say much at all in fact."

Jounouchi offered a sympathetic smile, "He's still being weird with you then?"

Yuugi nodded slowly, tears brimming. It would be easier to deal with if he knew exactly what it was he'd done to push his other self away like this, but Yami refused to speak to him no matter what he said or did. "I don't know what to do anymore, Jounouchi-kun," he murmured into his pasta salad, letting the fork fall from his fingers. He pushed the bowl away half heartedly, frowning. "I must have hurt him really badly somehow."

"You have no idea what you might have done?"

"None."

"When did he start acting like this?"

Yuugi's eyes rose to meet his best friend's, "We've been through this. It was after… you know…" He trailed off; fingers knotting around the coffee the waitress had placed in front of him. He let them warm against the mug. Biting his lip he frowned, trying to make sense of it all. "And I think he's angry that I spend so much time with Anzu now. That has to be why he's acting like this."

Jounouchi pondered this for a moment, head tilting inquisitively. "I don't understand why he can't go out and find a girlfriend. I mean, he's hardly hard on the eyes, is he?"

"No, but I'm not sure he's all that confident about… meeting people."

Jounouchi sniggered in disbelief and said, "Yuugi, I've never met a man more confident than Yami without being a complete son of a bitch. Why would he have any trouble with the meeting someone new?"

"He may be confident on the duelling field and when he's gaming, but he can't be confident about everything. He wouldn't be human..."

"Well he's not human technically, is he?"

Yuugi gave his best friend a withering look, shaking his head. Jounouchi just grinned. "I'm so worried about him. It hurts that he's behaving like this. I've tried to apologise, but it doesn't work. He hates me."

Jounouchi shifted in his seat, Yuugi's gaze meeting his, "Of course he doesn't hate you! Who in their right mind could ever, _ever_ hate you?" Yuugi was dubious and Jounouchi continued, "Yuugi, listen to me. Yami's obviously going through some shit right now and he just needs to sort his head out. Once he does, I'm _sure_ he'll talk to you again so stop worrying and just remind him you're always there for him no matter what because when he finally does decide he's ready to open up, he has to know you're still going to listen."

The slighter male was pensive and then a small smile spread across his face. "Jounouchi-kun, thank you. You always know what to say."

The blond grinned, leaning over to dig his knuckles into Yuugi's head, "That's what best buddies are here for!"

"Hey!" Yuugi protested, shoving the offending hand away, "Get off!"

Jounouchi fell back into his seat with a grin, exuberantly pleased with himself. Yuugi pouted in irritation, throwing a napkin in Jounouchi's direction as if it was going to harm him. The blond feigned being hurt and then threw it back. When they'd finished play-fighting, Yuugi's shoulders heaved in exasperation, the man stifling a yawn, "Do you think I should meet him after work this evening? Do you think I should be acting normal around him?"

Jounouchi tapped his cheek thoughtfully, "Do you know what time he finishes? And I think acting normal is a good idea, but, maybe ask him a few questions about how his day was. You know the kind of crap I mean- works a charm on the chicks."

"_Jounouchi_," Yuugi chastised. "How many times, you can't talk about girls like that." Jounouchi waved his hand dismissively. "I guess I could call Kaiba Corp. and find out what time he finishes."

Jounouchi nodded, "Go for it, Yuugi."

* * *

Yami strode across the corridor leading to his office, noting that Tomiko's chair was empty, all of the belongings that had been strewn across the desk, gone. This included little fluffy pens and a stuffed toy rabbit, as well as a vase of flowers that had contained a bunch of wilting pink lilies. Frowning softly, he shrugged and dragged the keys to his office door out of his front pocket, trying to balance his work folder on one arm, his jacket over the other and a bag slipping from his shoulder. With a triumphant cry he burst into the room, tossing the folder down on his desk and discarding the black jacket over the arm of his work chair. The blinds were still closed, and with a small grin he set about rectifying that, sunlight bursting into the room like water through a dam as he tugged hard on the connector. The plastic blinds rattled peacefully to a halt, and with a wider smile, Yami stared out across the city, sunlight tinting every spire and every rooftop. 

Turning, he picked up his jacket and walked towards the office door, closing it behind him slowly. And then he noticed something hanging up on the coat hook. Pondering what could be inside; Yami lifted the clothes cover off the hook and laid it out across his desk, staring at it in bewilderment. Shrugging a second time, he unzipped it, revealing a black suit enveloping black trousers, a scarlet tie hung over the hanger. Pulling the items out, he examined each carefully. On the pocket of the shirt and the jacket was an embroidered 'KC' hinting towards the origins of the garments. Rolling his eyes, he guessed who had been so kind and snorted.

So what did this mean? He was property of Kaiba Seto?

"I _don't_ think so," Yami scoffed out loud, hiding the ensemble away. He placed it back where it came from, scowling at it in irritation. It scowled right back. Pouting, Yami scampered around his desk and flopped into his chair, leaning back into it with a blissful sigh. The clock hanging opposite ticked slowly. Agonisingly. The day had only just begun, and time had already slowed.

So what had happened to Timoko after he left? Had Kaiba transferred her to another section of the corporation? Had he forced her to resign? His head lolled back against the chair, eyes closing briefly in silent contemplation. Why in the name of Ra would a woman hired by Kaiba, of all people, act in such an inappropriate way? It didn't make sense.

Yet, he wasn't one to complain because he still had his job after all.

"So you're here at last." Yami's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, surprised to see Kaiba standing in the doorway of his office. He hadn't even heard the door open. The brunet CEO strolled into the room, closing the door so just a crack remained. "I thought for a moment that you were too afraid to return to work."

Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes, biting back a retort, instead asking, "What happened to Timoko? Her desk is empty."

Kaiba watched him with a bored expression. Yami shifted uncomfortably, and the other's eyes averted, gazing around the room speculatively. "I said I sorted it," he said darkly before once again, sapphire settled on scarlet.

"Why did you fire her and not me?" the slighter male guessed and asked in unison. Kaiba ignored the query. "I would have thought you'd implicate me in what happened yesterday seeing as you hold such burning dislike for me."

"You're not wearing the suit," he stated instead, a thin eyebrow arched. "Didn't it fit?"

Yami's nose wrinkled briefly and he stood, striding over to where it hung on the back of the door. He lifted it from its perch and shoved it into Kaiba's vision, turning his nose up at it with a grimace, "I know what this is meant to _be_, Kaiba. And I refuse to accept it." The arched eyebrow became furrowed, "And don't look at me like that, I'm not stupid. I can see what you're trying to do."

"It's _Mr. _Kaiba… And what might that be?"

"You should know."

"I should?" They both stared at one another, Yami wondering if he should play this intricate mind game or not. "Yami, I'm not entirely sure what you think me giving you a uniform to wear connotes, but I-"

"I didn't miss the little logo sewn into the pockets, Kaiba. Trying to parade me as one of your inferiors are you?" Yami's eyes had narrowed in irritation, partly that Kaiba had the audacity to feign innocence and partly because the man wasn't fighting back the way he normally did. He couldn't deny he enjoyed the conflict. Perhaps he was attempting to act as a calm employer, but Yami actually found some fun in trying to wind him up.

Kaiba's lip quirked, "Reading a little too much into this, aren't you?" The tone was snide,_ mocking_. Yami's fist clenched, and he shoved the suit into Kaiba's arms, stepping away from it as though it would burn.

"Am I?" he growled, "Either way, I don't want it."

"It was a gift, Yami," Kaiba remarked idly, throwing the clothes cover onto the desk. "I don't want it back."

Yami _did_ roll his eyes this time, snatching it up from the desk and thrusting it once again into the CEO's arms, "And I _said_ I don't want it! I'm quite happy in what I have on, thank-you-very-much, so please give someone else your 'gift'!"

Yami was too enraged to see the emotion flicker in Kaiba's eyes. With slow, calculated movements, he once more threw the garments across the desk. He took a step forward. The shorter male looked up suddenly. Kaiba was inches away from his face. "What are you so afraid of, Mr Mutou…" he whispered, a deviant gleam in his eyes that would impress the devil herself. Yami's breath hitched.

"Not you, if that is what you are asking," he growled in response, not daring to back down. He would face this new challenge head on and he would win. Kaiba's lips quirked once more, "I fail to see what is so amusing."

"Do you?" the brunet murmured breathily. Yami was positively bristling with contempt by now.

"Yes," he hissed, refusing to even blink. Kaiba moved forward a mere centimetre, enough to shoot unexpected tingles up his spine. Kaiba wasn't intending on losing either.

"So if you're not afraid of me-" He cocked his head inquisitively, "Then what are you afraid of?"

Yami huffed indignantly, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then why are you trembling?"

Closer. Warm, tantalising breath against his skin.

"I'm not."

"Lies."

Closer. His aftershave smelt _divine_.

"What are you trying to achieve by doing this, Kaiba?"

"_Mr._ Kaiba."

Lips that were inches apart. Sweet cheery and tempting red-wine. Oh sweet mother Mercy… Was he going to…?

"Fuck. You."

The CEO grinned like a feral beast. Leaning nearer, as though to join their lips together, he passed by at the last moment, acid breath meeting his ear. In an almost silent, deadly whisper, he said, "I know your little secret, Yami… I know what you did."

The brunet stepped back, standing to his full height. For a split second there was a smug smirk on his face… And then seeing the reaction from the other, it was gone. No arrogant, conceited flicker in his eyes. No scornful glare. Yami swallowed in the silence, mouth suddenly dry, heart beat pounding in his head, in his chest, breath shallow. The air had grown still, eerie, almost like the bleak midnights of winter, and still Kaiba stared at him with passive eyes. Where was the emotion…? Yami could feel himself trembling, eyes shivering with tears. He shook with suppressed fear, delicate fray of emotion waging war inside his mind. How did he know? _How _did he _know?_ But of course. This was Seto Kaiba. He had eyes and ears across the city…

… But why the interest in _him_, of all people? Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

Kaiba couldn't have missed the turmoil raging in scarlet. Why did he wish to reach out and comfort him so much? Why did the look in his eyes terrify him?

Yami's jaw fell open, as though words were about to fall from his lips. Nothing. No single syllable was uttered. How long had they been standing, staring at one another?

"Can't...can't-" Yami gasped suddenly, scrabbling at his shirt. His eyes were painfully wide, Kaiba leaning over just slightly, wondering what was wrong with him. "-Can't breath!" the man yelped hoarsely, the CEO suddenly noticing how Yami drew in ragged snatches of air. A tear trickled down his cheek. Yami wiped it away frantically with his arm. Quickly Kaiba looked around for something, spotting the window and rushing towards it, dragging his recent employee with him. He flung the lock across and pushed the window open, almost flinging Yami out of it in a bid to get him into the cool breeze to calm him. Before he knew what he was doing, natural instincts told him to rub comforting circles into the slender man's back, reassuring him that it was ok. Yami's arms were hooked over the window ledge, gripping it fiercely as though he might fall. Breathing was painful. Excruciating.

After minutes of panic, Yami gradually began to calm. Oxygen eased its way back into his system. Scarlet was shut tight, keeping tears and emotions at bay. Kaiba was still rubbing circles against his back. Neither of them knew what to say.

And so with one fleeting glance at Kaiba, Yami threw off his arm and fled.

* * *

He hadn't cried so hard in months. How sad. 

Yami angrily buried his face in his hands, trying to get back his composure and retain some dignity. He was only glad he hadn't erupted into tears in front of Kaiba. That would have been beyond shameful.

But Kaiba _knew_. Is that why he'd coaxed him to work for him? Was he going to blackmail him now? "What am I going to do…?" he muttered shakily, dragging his hands through knotted hair. "Oh Ra, this is a nightmare…"

_I have to get out of here_, he thought resignedly, ripping some tissue off the roll to wipe his eyes. Taking a shaky breath, he got to his feet, unhooking the jacket he'd left on the cubicle door. He slid the lock across and stepped out, walking forwards to the sinks. The man turned the cold tap on full and bent over, splashing icy water over his face. Traumatised eyes drifted shut; fingers gripping the sink like it was the only thing he had left in this world that hated him and needed him at the same time.

He took a breath, a heaving breath, and looked up into the mirror.

With a gasp he turned on his heels.

Kaiba was stood across from him, leaning quite calmly against the door of the cubicle next to the one he'd been hauled up in. His arms were folded and he was watching him, trying to figure out his next move before he made it.

Without a second thought, Yami bolted for the door. But Kaiba was nearer to it. A long arm snapped out to grab him around the waist, swinging him around with such a force that they both staggered backwards, Kaiba's back colliding with the main door. At once Yami's struggles began, tugging and fumbling to relinquish the grip over him, "Let go of me!" he screamed. He didn't care if the whole building heard him. Kaiba ignored the demand, grip tightening to an almost painful stage. Yami panicked; elbows and heals and hands lashing out at anything and everything.

Irritated and bruised, Kaiba span the man around to face him, fingers suddenly digging into his shoulders and pushing him hard, _really _shoving him, backwards so he tripped on his own feet and fell. Sapphire held no remorse, "You are going nowhere."

Yami's eyes took a moment to focus, "You can't keep me here against my will."

"I can and I _will_, Yami. This is _my_ corporation."

"This is assault you realise-"

"Do I look at all concerned?" Kaiba interrupted angrily. He inhaled. Exhaled.

"What do you want with me, Kaiba? Revenge for everything? Can't you take humiliation like a man?" Yami knew he was treading on thin ice, but this was his natural defence.

"You're a fine one to talk, hypocrite," Kaiba responded deprecatingly. His gaze raked over the sprawled body and he shook his head in distaste, licking his lips. "You're _pathetic_."

The insult stung, because Yami knew it was true. Shuddering, he pulled himself to his feet, using one of the sinks as leverage. He wanted to run, but Kaiba was blockading the door. "If you don't move I'll jump out of that damn window," Yami muttered angrily. He hated that Kaiba thought he had the right to do this.

"Go ahead."

"Seriously, Kaiba, what is it you want from me? You don't need money, that's for sure. So is it really that you want to watch me suffering?"

"Come now, as if I don't have better things to do."

"Then what?

"Why do you presume I want something?"

Yami cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, "You don't do anything for nothing, I know that much." Kaiba remained silent, "Well then, what is it?"

A brief expression of confusion passed over the brunet's face, and then he dug around in his trouser pocket before producing a violently vibrating phone, holding it to his ear, "What is it?" His expression darkened to irritation, sapphire watching scarlet scrupulously. Yami tore his gaze aside. "What does he want?" A pause, "Can't it wait?" The man rolled his eyes, "Fine. Tell him I'll call back." With that said, he flipped the phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket.

His gaze was drawn back to Yami and then, straightening out his shirt he turned, but not before he looked over his shoulder to say, "Get yourself together and get back to work." Then he was gone.

* * *

The ancient spirit didn't see anything else of his employer for the rest of the day. Not that he'd been hoping to, in fact he had gone out of his way to avoid Kaiba and yet, a part of him wanted to ask so many questions. Kaiba wouldn't answer him unless there was some benefit to him involved so he refrained from storming into his office to demand anything. He wouldn't make a fool of himself for the second time that day. It wasn't worth the heartache and hassle. 

So, when it came to six thirty, Yami hurriedly began to pack away his belongings. The gift from Kaiba had been hung on the back of the door again, and scarlet orbs scowled vociferously, the memory stirring agitation in him. How dare he? How _dare _he?

That was it. Yami refused to be intimated by this man. If this were war, then he would fight to the **death**. The breath caught in his throat. Death was not a pretty sight…

He picked up his jacket and slung it around his shoulders, smoothing out the sleeves around his wrists.

The walk home was chill. Remnants of snow still scattered the ground, sheets of black ice, almost invisible, stretched menacingly across dark pavements. Each step was careful, cautious, fingernails digging into his palms in an effort to concentrate on his balance, but in the end, gravity won, and with a brief yelp, Yami's legs swept from under him and he plummeted to the hard ground with a scuffle and a thud.

"Shit!" he rasped out loud, a few heads in the street suddenly turning to look at him. No one helped him up. Shivering, he steadied a gloved hand against the ice and slowly arose, steel capped shoes slipping slightly. That was when he realised exactly where he was. With a gasp he fell back once more.

It was that place. _That_ place. That dark reminder in full view, shadowed eyes laughing at the sprawling man, metallic red dancing with mirth and anger and hate. Yami slithered backwards in sheer shock for there it was, a bleak alleyway that held so many secrets and so many _lies_. So normal to everyone else but him. Just an alleyway? Just an alleyway.

Just an alleyway!

Yami scrambled to his feet, fighting back tears, crying out in frustration as he fell once more onto the ice. _Oh please, no!_ he thought, blindly reaching out, blindly searching for something. _Help me!_ _Someone, help me!_

"Yami, are you ok?"

Startled eyes whipped round to settle on a pleasantly familiar face. "Jounouchi-kun!" he gasped, relieved, "I can't stand."

The blond was stood in the street by the kerb where it was safest, slush puddling around green Wellington boots. The taller of the two was buried in a grey winter coat, fur lining the hood, cheeks glowing rosy pink. He smiled gently, reaching down to hook his arms under Yami's, hoisting him easily to his feet. He stabilised the slighter male as he walked backwards until he too stood in the road, and then let go.

"What are you doing this side of town?" Jounouchi asked, watching Yami compose himself and right his clothes.

"Walking back from work," Yami responded quietly, almost hoping Jounouchi wasn't going to hear him. Then he would have to explain that-

"Ah yeah. Yuugi said you were working for Kaiba. Who opened the gate to the parallel universe?"

Yami threw an unreadable look his way, straightening out his collar, "I have to get home Jounouchi-kun."

"Want a ride?"

"You have a car?"

Jounouchi nodded enthusiastically, "Didn't Yuugi tell you? I passed my driving test last week. I've been saving for a car since I was fifteen! It's a bit of a clapped out old thing, but it's my little baby. So, you up for it? We could go for a ride somewhere."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," the spirit murmured, frowning softly. Why was Jounouchi here at all? Did he know he was going to walk home this way? "I should really be getting back." He cast a wary glance behind him, beginning to walk with a furious pace, "I've had a long day."

A strong hand grabbed his elbow, halting him, "Come on, Yami. We won't be long, just an hour or so, I promise." Yami freed himself and resumed his steps.

"Really, Jounouchi-kun, I need to get back."

Honey-brown eyes narrowed calculatingly. He jogged to catch up, blocking Yami's way, "What's gotten into you, Yami? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Am I?" Yami responded curtly, patience wearing thin.

"Yes, and you know full well that you are," Jounouchi admonished, a flicker of anger in his expression. He continued, "You're really upsetting, Yuugi. Doesn't that bother you?"

Yami shoved the blond aside angrily, pace quicker than before. Upsetting Yuugi? Didn't his feelings count? Jounouchi was relentless, jogging up to him again to stop him, "I'm not leaving you alone until you talk, Yami. This is getting ridiculous and it has to stop. You're scaring Yuugi. You're scaring _all_ of us and I'm not having this anymore so just stop it, ok?"

The conviction in his words was admirable. Yami was not willing to yield, "Leave me alone, Jounouchi." His voice was dry and tired. He sounded so sad.

A vicious cry was the only warning Yami received before Jounouchi's fist sent him sprawling to the ground. He skidded to a halt against the far wall on the pavement, holding a bruise cheek in his palm. That was certainly unexpected. "J-Jounouchi-kun…?" Yami stammered, tentatively touching the corner of his lip, blood seeping from the minor crack. Once kind eyes turned upon him, angry and confused and scared.

"I'm sorry, Yami," he said sincerely, "I just… I hate seeing you like this, and I hate seeing Yuugi upset because of this. It hurts, you know, to see my two best friends in so much pain when I can't do anything to help. I'm meant to be there for both of you, but all I can do is stand by and watch you self destruct, Yami. I'm tired of just waiting for the moment when you can't bare it anymore and… And end up doing something stupid."

Yami staggered to his feet, wincing, "I have no intention of killing myself, Jounouchi-kun."

"You promise?" the tallest of the two asked, reaching out to help his friend. Yami tried to smile, gripping the offered hand tightly in both of his.

"I promise." Yami was pulled into a choking embrace, feeling inclined to bury his head into the welcome warmth. Lingering for a moment longer he pulled back to see a grinning, elated face that spelt nothing but trouble. "I've never liked that look," he said, frowning suspiciously. The grin only widened.

"Wanna' see how fast my baby can go?"

"Jounouchi-kun, I am _not_ getting into a car with you."

Jounouchi was positively beaming, "Don't be a spoil sport."

"No."

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Please…?"

With a resigned sigh, Yami shook his head, succumbing to his fate, "Fine."

* * *

Yuugi tried not to seem anxious as he greeted Yami at the door, followed by Jounouchi swinging his car keys around on his index finger. "Are you ok, Yami? You look like a dear caught in headlights. What happened to your cheek!" Yuugi remarked, head tilting inquisitively. Yami shook his head despairingly, sparing a glance at Jounouchi before he flopped onto the couch on his stomach, face down in the cushions. 

"I am never getting into a car with him again," came a muffled voice. He flipped onto his back, propping his head up on the arm of the couch. "Remind me again how you passed your test."

"Aw, come on Yami!" Jounouchi said, bounding inside, "I was just keeping you on your toes!"

"Yes, if keeping me on my toes means trying to make me feel like my life is in jeopardy. Thank you, Jounouchi-kun, I appreciate the sentiment. I can't think of a more interesting way to have spent part of my evening."

"Now you're just being ratty!" Jounouchi chirruped, giving Yuugi a thumb up. The shortest of the three looked concerned and a little confused. "You enjoyed it really, admit it!" He poked Yami in the stomach, winking. The man sat up with a scowl, warning the blond away, "Aw, Yami stop being so moody!"

"I'm not being moody," Yami muttered, moving to sit. He rolled his shoulders twice before cracking his fingers, Yuugi wincing at the noise. "I'm going to go and get some sleep," he stated, standing, only to have Yuugi spring to life in front of him.

"Yami, you can't!" he insisted, amethyst eyes wide and demanding. Yami stared at him quizzically. "You have to come out with Jounouchi-kun and the rest of us tonight! We haven't been out as a gang in forever."

Since when was Yuugi so keen to get everyone together again? "I'm really not in the mood, aibou."

Yuugi pouted, "Yes you are! I won't take no for an answer, and if you go to bed now I'll make a point of being as noisy as humanly possible so you couldn't sleep even if you tried!"

"I'll put headphones on," Yami retorted, moving around his little one. Yuugi glowered at the back of his head.

"You most certainly will not!" He bounded up to his _other self_, hanging off his arm. "Please, Yami… I want to spend some time with you. Please!" He accentuated the syllables of the word 'please', making him sound unbearably whiney. Yami almost felt inclined to grit his teeth, the onslaught of incessant whining absolutely intolerable.

"Who else is going?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"Ah, the usual! I'm not entirely sure yet, but I know me, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Bakura-kun and Anzu are definitely going to be there!" Yami couldn't help grimacing. It wasn't that he disliked any of them, not at all, but… He wasn't part of them. And all be damned if he didn't feel like a gooseberry whenever he was around Yuugi and Anzu, "You're going to come, aren't you Yami? Everyone misses you, so you have to, even if I have to drag you there."

"Where, exactly?"

"Arcade!" Jounouchi interrupted excitedly. Yuugi glared pointedly at him.

"Shut up, Jounouchi, Yami is going to decide."

"Me!" Yami yelped. "Why me?"

"Because I think it's about time we went somewhere _you_ want to go, don't you?"

Yami frowned incredulously. What the hell _was_ this? Suddenly he was the centre of attention. If this had something to do with him working with Kaiba; if they were sweetening him up to tell him he shouldn't be working for his rival, then limbs would be flying. "Alright," Yami said after a moment, tapping his chin. "Why don't we go bowling or something?"

"But we're going to have an odd number," Jounouchi said, pulling a face. Yuugi elbowed the blond in the ribs and he squeaked in pain. "Ouch, Yuugi, what was _that_ for."

"We don't have an odd number at all, Jounouchi, right? There's you, Yami, Anzu, Honda-kun, Bakura-kun and me? That's six, isn't it?"

"But I thought you said that-"

Yuugi elbowed him again, "_Six_ people, Jounouchi. Remember?"

Jounouchi pulled another face, a comically confused one and then it dawned on him. "Oh!" he said, grinning. "I remember now! Six, yeah, that's right-"

"Do you two think I'm stupid?" Yami growled, tossing his jacket across the arm of the couch, "Why don't you just tell me about whatever stupid scheme you've thought up now, and save us all some hassle?"

"We don't know what you're talking about," Yuugi said, smirking in a way that could only be described as shifty. Yami rolled his eyes. "Don't pull that face, Yami, we really don't! Come on though, you have to go and get ready. We're leaving in an hour."

Yami pulled a face, "I'm not getting back in a car with him." Then he turned and darted up the stairs before Jounouchi could protest.

* * *

Yuugi had done a very impressive job of convincing Yami to ride in Jounouchi's car again. Now there were six people crammed into a tiny little _ford focus_. Yami was squashed between Ryou and Honda, with Anzu pressed up against the door. Yuugi was quite comfortably sat up front with Jounouchi. 

Everyone sat in the back breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled up on the car park for the _Megabowl,_ immediately piling out of the car to get some air.

Ryou, Honda and Jounouchi dashed off to pay for a couple of games, leaving the other three behind. They stood in awkward silence, Yami staring out across the lanes, watching the screens light up as skittles scattered.

And then he saw him, tying up a pair of red and blue bowling shoes, a raven-haired youth bouncing excitedly beside him.

"What's he doing here?" Yami snarled angrily, eye shivering menacingly in the direction of the CEO that was now rolling his shoulders before ruffling Mokuba's hair. Yuugi and Anzu exchanged a glance.

"I guess he wanted to take Mokuba out somewhere," Anzu answered slowly, a little unnerved by Yami's reaction to his employer. "I'm surprised he doesn't have his own private bowling alley though."

"I am not staying in the same room as him," Yami insisted, gathering his belongings together. Yuugi reached out to grab Yami's arm.

"Aren't you overreacting?" he said, frowning, "Please don't go, Yami. Ignore him if he's bothering you that much. I'm sure he won't even spare _us_ a second glance so can't we just play? We haven't done this kind of thing in forever."

Yami wrenched his arm free, and then gave his _aibou_ a vicious look, "Is this what you were planning? You knew he was going to be here didn't you?"

A little agitated, Yuugi responded hotly, "How was I supposed to know! You're the one who chose where we were going. I don't have telepathic connections with Kaiba-kun!" The slighter teen puffed his cheeks out angrily, "And yes, ok, we _had_ planned for you to meet someone here- one of Anzu's friends, if you must know- and we were doing it to cheer you up!"

Yami tossed his glare in the brunette's direction this time. "What exactly makes you think meeting some teenage female is going to cheer me up?" Anzu looked crestfallen. Yuugi would have snarled had it been in his nature.

"Well who knows what I was thinking, Yami! Obviously I can't do anything right with you, can I?"

Yami's eyes narrowed furiously. Neither of the teens cared about the attention they were attracting, including that of Seto Kaiba. "What do you expect! Do you really think an evening out every few months is going to make me happy? You're the one who's never at home, or too busy."

Furious tears bubbled behind Yuugi's eyes, his fists clenching at his sides. "Why do you have to be like this all the time? You're _such _an attention seeker! I can see the traits of pharaoh haven't quite worn off yet, have they? You're the one who's pushed me away, not the other way around. I've tried to talk to you about this so many times, but you block me out!"

On the far side of the room, Kaiba was watching with a quirked eyebrow. Yami and Yuugi arguing with each other so vociferously and so violently? That was an interesting sight. He could hear them- everyone could- but he had no idea where this particular spat had come from.

Yami snatched up his bag off the floor, swinging it over his shoulder. "Well if that's how you feel, Yuugi, I'll go home!"

"Yami, no, please! I'm sorry..." Yuugi objected quickly, "I didn't mean that."

"Of course you did."

"I didn't! I was angry. I _am_ angry, I…I…"

Yami shook his head dismissively, "I'll see you at home."

Yuugi didn't try to stop him as the spirit briskly walked to the door, slamming it shut behind him. Gradually, chatter began to rise again until the little scene had been forgotten, except by those who had been part of it.

"Yuugi, what was _that_ about?" Jounouchi asked, jogging up to him. "Yami looked _pissed_."

Yuugi shook his head, trembling, "I shouted at him, Jounouchi-kun. I didn't mean to, but I just did. He was being so unreasonable and I just snapped." Anzu laid a comforting arm around his waist, but he shrugged it away. "I need to go for a walk to clear my head, guys. I'm really sorry about this. Maybe we can get together later in the week."

"No worries, Yuugi," Jounouchi said sympathetically, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "You just look after yourself."

* * *

Yami took a calming breath. Then another. The another after that. He regretted flying off the handle like that, twice in one day. He knew Kaiba was watching that too. What must he have been thinking? How much more unstable could he make himself look? 

But that was just it. He _was_ unstable. He was unhinged, and everyone was slowly learning just how unhinged he could be. He was frightened for his own sanity.

His head lolled back against the wall he was propped up against, a hand knotting into his t-shirt. He could feel himself shaking and swept his palms across his face, head throbbing. He hadn't gone far; just around the side of the bowling alley for some air. He'd make his way to the bus stop any second…

"This isn't a very good hiding place." Yami sighed heavily, ignoring the brunet who stepped in front of him. "What was all that about back there?"

Yami stared past the CEO, out across the lights in the distance, "I'm leaving now, Kaiba, good bye." He pushed off the wall and walked a few metres before a hand stopped him. Yami took another steadying breath, and without turning said, "What do you want, Kaiba?"

"To talk."

Yami's form relaxed a little and he looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow arched in query, "About what?"

"You."

The spirit swallowed, "What about me?"

Kaiba relaxed his grip and then let Yami's arm fall from his grasp. Digging around in his pocket, he produced a set of car keys, "Let's go somewhere else."

"What about Mokuba? Aren't you meant to be spending the evening with him?"

"I called for someone to pick him up. I explained. He understands."

"I don't, however," Yami said slowly, an expression of calculation passing over his face. He switched his balance from one foot to the other. "I've been trying to figure out the motive behind everything you've done these past few days, but none of it makes sense. What do you want from me, Kaiba, honestly?"

"Come with me, and we'll talk."

"No, Kaiba, I want to know now."

"Yami, don't be so stubborn-"

"Why should we have to go anywhere else? What's wrong with right here?"

"Yami! For the love of God, will you just listen to me! I want to talk, but I will not do so at the back of a bowling alley! I feel like I should be dealing drugs standing around here in the dark!"

Yami smiled a little at that, biting his lip to hide it. "Fine," he conceded, shoulders heaving, "But this had better be good."

Kaiba nodded curtly and turned, leading the way to his car. Yami hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up, settling in as Kaiba pushed the keys into the ignition. Music blasted from the radio as soon as, and both men cringed, the CEO reaching over to turn it down.

"Do you listen to it that loud all the time?" Yami asked, rubbing his ears melodramatically.

"Mokuba does," he answered and Yami nodded. "What happened to your cheek, by the way?"

Yami touched the bruise gingerly, "Jounouchi hit me."

"Why?"

"Long story." They lasped into silence.

How had he ended up in Kaiba's car? One minute he couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, and then the next he was sat next to him, speeding down the street. Yet, he wanted answers. But he had a nasty feeling that Kaiba would too, and they weren't answers he could give. The thing about the blue-eyed brunet was that he had to know _everything_. Knowledge is power, and Kaiba had a lot of both. Perhaps he thought knowing more about his rival would give him more power over him. Kaiba always did have a twisted view of what power was. This seemed like a mere link in the chain; a pretty strong one.

They drove in complete silence, aside from the murderous noise emanating from the radio, until Kaiba pulled up in front of a small coffee house Yami recognised. It looked fairly busy, but there was no doubt that Kaiba would be able to get a table.

Yami followed the man inside, wishing he'd put a jacket on before he left. The thin red t-shirt he was wearing couldn't block out the icy winter chill and he shivered, hurrying inside Jerry's Coffee House and into the warmth of its busy interior. They found their way to the same table they had been at a few days previous, sitting in exactly the same seats. A waiter appeared at the table with a grin, notepad in hand. Kaiba slammed his wallet on the table, "Want a drink?"

Mutely, Yami nodded and then looked up at the waiter, "Can I have a cappuccino?"

"Cappuccino it is sir! Would you like cream with that?" Yami nodded, "And the usual for you, Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba also nodded, "Yes sir." The waiter disappeared into the bustle, leaving the two alone to discuss.

"So?" Yami said expectantly. Their eyes met. Kaiba's expression was unreadable.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."

"That wasn't part of the deal, Kaiba."

"We made no deal." Yami closed his eyes briefly, calming his irritation.

"Fine. I'll go first. What did you hire me for?" Kaiba grinned.

"Easy. You have the kind of mind I like working for my corporation." Yami nodded, accepting the answer for what it was, "My turn. Why did you do it?"

"To protect Yuugi. How did you find out?"

"I have eyes and ears all over this city."

"Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"I have no intention of it."

"Why would you do that for me?"

Kaiba 'tutted' and shook his finger in reprimand, "It's my turn to ask. Why didn't you go to the police?"

Snorting indignantly, he responded, "I didn't want to drag Yuugi and Sugoroku's name through the papers."

"So you pretended it never happened?" The tone wasn't judging, surprisingly. Yami opened his mouth to reply, only to shut it again, scarlet eyes dropping to the table.

"I've tried…" he murmured softly. Kaiba frowned gently. "I've tried to forget and move on, but… The guilt eats away at me every day."

"That's why you hardly eat and hardly sleep, then?" Yami was surprised Kaiba knew _this_ piece of information. A little unnerved, Yami slid back his chair, resting folded arms on the table.

"How did you know that?" Kaiba looked vaguely ashamed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. This was something he was hoping he wouldn't be asked, because to find out certain things about his new employee, he'd had to delve into things he shouldn't have, going to a lot of trouble to do so and not leave any traces of himself behind. "Kaiba? Answer me, how did you know?"

Thinking as quickly as he could, the CEO lied through his teeth and said, "I can tell by looking at you. You're wasting away to nothing, and I know sleep deprivation when I see it, believe me." Yami couldn't quite decide whether or not to believe him. What had he seen in his eyes that opposed this explanation? Without waiting for an answer, Kaiba continued with the questioning. "Why were you arguing with Yuugi?"

"That's certainly none of your business. That…" he paused, searching for the right words, "That was an unrelated thing. It's irrelevant."

"I think it's quite relevant, Yami."

"Well I don't, and you can ask me as many times as you like, but I am not answering you. My relationship with Yuugi is nothing to do with you."

"Relationship?"

"Platonic," Yami growled.

"And you're not wishing for something else?"

"That's IT!" Yami yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. Here came 'flying off the handle: episode 3.' "I'm done with this ridiculous interrogation. This was a waste of time."

"Yami, sit down," Kaiba said, shaking his head. Visibly twitching, the spirit leaned forward, jaw locked angrily.

"I'm going home." Yami shoved the chair out of his way and delved into the crowd in search of the door. Once in the street he began to walk, feeling fortunate to know the way home from where he was. The ice from earlier on had finally been gritted over, making it safe to walk on, and his strides were quick and long, arms locked into each other to keep the cold at bay.

How dare Kaiba ask those questions? It really was none of his business. Yami didn't care what he thought he knew, there was such a thing as privacy and the CEO had most definitely invaded it.

But the thing that scared him, was how Kaiba managed to discern that he once had less than platonic feelings for his young charge by asking one question. Was he that easy to read? Had his feelings always been that obvious? Did Yuugi _know_ how he used to feel?

He came to the house and trudged up the path, then realised something important. He'd left his bag at _Jerry's_. "Damnit!" he seethed, fist slamming into the door. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" His fist hit the door three more times. "This is _your_ fault, Kaiba!" he yelled, only wishing the troublesome brunet could hear him. "Damn you, damn this, damn everything!"

"I believe you forgot this!" Yami whirled around to see Kaiba's car across the street, the CEO hanging out of the window with his bag in his hand. Yami stared, dumbfounded. "Well, do you want it or not?"

The spirit blinked, and Kaiba rolled his eyes, looking up and down the road quickly before opening his door and striding up the pathway. He held the bag out to Yami and he snatched it out of Kaiba's grasp. "Thanks," he sneered, glaring. He dug around in the bag for his keys and then pushed them into the door.

"Yami?" Kaiba called, just as he was about to close the door. Yami stayed his hand, peering around the door. "For what it's worth, I know how you feel."

Yami cocked his head, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

"Guilt can have a very negative effect on your life."

The spirit opened the door a little more, "Do you want to come in for a while?"

Kaiba nodded.

TBC

* * *

**AN**- Before anyone asks, Yami **_wasn't_** raped in that alleyway… It probably still doesn't make much sense. The whole question part between Yami and Seto was meant to echo a form of stichomythia, with one liners, just to pick up the pace a bit and reflect the anxiety in them both. 

**Thanks for all reviews.  
Replies:**

**TinyClownBean1- **Thank you very much! Hopefully I'm still doing a good job..? Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!**  
Animeluver18**- Thanks, please keep reading.  
**Desidera**- You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the review  
**Maurelle**- Yeah I'm going for the realistic POV. I'm glad I seem to have pulled it off ok  
**Mechant** **Fille**- There's got to be some happy stuff, or Ill depress myself even more. Sorry for my slow updating.  
**Phoniex87**- Thanks a lot!  
**Yami** **Nerebre**- I appreciate the compliment! Hope you liked this chapter  
**Seers-of-a-lost**-**paradise**- Detail and description are penultimate in my fics! I'm happy you noticed!  
**Crimson** **Eyed** **Dragon**- Thanks for passing the story along! Much appreciated and I'm very glad you like it so far. Ill try to update asap! I've read a lot of your storied by the way- they're much loved!  
**Gotahatheartholo**- Your name is so much fun to type Well he did fire her so ha to her! (she sort of reminded me of Vivian now I think about it….) Angst roxx0rz.  
**Shinigami Tenshi**- 3 to my beta!


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little shorter than the first two, so I apologise for that. It's unbetad again so, er, yeah there are likely to be some stupid mistakes dotted around. Have fun and please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_People all grow up to die  
__There is no one here but me_

* * *

"Do you want a drink or something?" Yami asked nervously, plumping up some of the cushions on the couch. He was shaking. As his hand hovered in the air he could see it, trembling, and he clenched his fist to fight it, squeezing his eyes shut for just a second before he stoically turned to meet Kaiba's gaze. Kaiba shook his head, watching curiously as Yami fixed things around the room, adjusting the position of the coffee table, neatening the curtains, smoothing out the rug in front of the TV. "Well, I could do with that cappuccino I asked for," the small male continued dryly, disappearing into the adjoining kitchen. He was thankful for the brief separation from the silent CEO. It was time to gather his thoughts. 

Every word that left his lips made him sound edgier, and that was no surprise. Kaiba felt equally unnerved by this situation, hands pushed deep inside the pockets of navy blue trousers, shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other. He didn't even know why he'd agreed to come into Yami's home. It was as if he was stepping into alien territory. He didn't like it. His control was slipping.

Yami reappeared with his cappuccino, the frothy cream overflowing onto the saucer as he stirred it. "You can sit down," he said, noting Kaiba was still stood in the doorway. Kaiba nodded a second time, glancing quickly around the room. He opted for the small one-seat lounger in the corner, sitting down on it slowly as though it would collapse from beneath him. Yami lowered his drink onto the coffee table and fell back into the couch, welcoming the softness and the warmth.

Then the silence descended. Kaiba shifted, frowning. This was ridiculous. What was he doing here?

"Kaiba?" Yami prompted softly. Sapphire lifted quickly. Yami was watching him expectantly. "Was there a reason you followed me home, aside from to give my bag back?"

"I haven't finished my questions, yet," Kaiba responded quickly, gaze challenging. Yami snorted.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he said, elegantly crossing long legs. Kaiba licked his lips, leaning forward to balance his elbows on his knees. "Well? Let's get this over with."

"How did you cover this up?" was the first question, followed by a bored sigh from Yami.

"Quite simply. I had no connection with the man. I wasn't going to be suspected of anything, especially as, technically, I don't exist in this world. My main concern would be that Yuugi wasn't implicated in anything." His tone was level, but Kaiba could see in his eyes that he would crack any minute now. Yami continued on, staring into his mug, "We went home and pretended like nothing had happened, and that's the way it's been since then."

"No one else knows?"

"Jounouchi knows. Yuugi couldn't hide it from him and neither could I. He's very perceptive when it matters." The man's brow furrowed thoughtfully, fingertips smoothing along his cheek and down his neck.

"When did it happen?"

"Three months ago. So much had transpired that day. The argument I had with Yuugi that morning pushed me a little too far and I-" He stopped, suddenly realising what he was saying. With a mental reprimand his mouth snapped shut, drawing a leg up to his chest. Fingers lazily drummed against the exterior of his mug, waiting for Kaiba to make a comment or ask another question.

"You argued with Yuugi that day? An argument like earlier?"

Yami's grip on his mug tightened, "Why does it matter?"

"You let your anger get the best of you that day, didn't you? Were you even protecting Yuugi from danger?" Kaiba queried hurriedly.

"Of course I was protecting him!" Yami yelled, scarlet eyes shooting to sapphire. "My whole life revolved around protecting him since the day he solved the puzzle and since that day I have never stopped; not once! I have a role in this life, and that is it, no matter how old he gets, no matter how many other friends he has, no matter who his girlfriend is or-" He stopped short, his mind yelling at him to keep his damned mouth shut.

"So that's it…" Kaiba murmured, almost to himself, "You're afraid that your role in his life is void."

Yami offered no answer. "I'd like you to leave now," he said sternly, rising from his seat. Kaiba did the same, but had no intention of leaving. Instead the path he chose led him to sit down beside Yami, forcing his eyes to focus on him with the intensity of his own gaze. Yami lowered himself down again.

"So, you're finally human," he said quietly, head tilting as though one of the mysteries of the world had been answered there and then, solving a puzzle that thousands had pondered over. Yami watched him carefully, almost cautiously, wondering what other questions would emerge and what other secrets he would spill.

"Why are you doing this?" he said in whisper, "Why do you ask these questions as though they can save a life?"

What was the meaning to the smile that spread across the brunet's face?

"Because they can, Yami," Kaiba replied cryptically.

Yami never let his gaze drift away. "Since when was Seto Kaiba a man of riddles?"

Kaiba leaned forward, that enigmatic grin adorning his face, "Since the day he met you."

"Kaiba-kun! What are you doing here!" The other two had been so wrapped up in the intense conversation that they hadn't noticed nor heard Yuugi's arrival. He appeared from the kitchen, having come in through the back door and was now standing in the doorway, jacket hanging from one shoulder.

The brunet sat back, eyes remaining on Yami. "I was just leaving, I believe." He rose then, nodding quickly at the man sitting before him. As he reached the front door he paused, saying without turning around, "I expect you at work for nine sharp tomorrow, Yami. If you're late again I'll have to give you a verbal warning."

Then he was gone. It took a moment for Yami to find his parting comment funny and he burst out laughing, incredulous that Kaiba had managed to make light of _any_ situation, let alone one as delicate as this. Yuugi, on the other hand, was _not _amused.

"I fail to see the humour in this," he said ardently, throwing his jacket across the arm of his favourite chair. "What was he doing here? One minute you're announcing your absolute contempt for the man, the next you have him sitting on our living room couch having a cosy little chat. I don't understand what's going on anymore!"

Yuugi had expected anything but the diminutive little voice that said, "Neither do I."

All anger melting away, Yuugi took a place beside his _other self_, simply staring at him with lost eyes. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, hanging his head. Yami watched his _aibou_ in silence, listening intently. "I'm really, really sorry for everything. If you'll let me, I'd like to make it up to you and start afresh. If I have to beg for forgiveness then I'll do it because I can't take it anymore."

Despite himself, despite everything, Yami smiled, swiftly gathering Yuugi into his arms. "You need not beg for anything, little one…" he whispered into his hair, clinging tighter as the youth wrapped his arms around his waist, holding on. He rocked him gently, feeling hot tears cool against his neck. "I'm sorry too."

"I couldn't go on like this anymore," he pulled back to look at Yami, gripping his hands in his, "it was like this empty space had opened up inside me. I wanted to hate you, but I just couldn't! And I've realised how selfish I've been. Looking back, I've hardly spent _any_ time with you since I first started dating Anzu and I didn't realise how much I was hurting you. It's no wonder you've acted the way you have towards me, and I-"

"_Aibou_ shush," Yami whispered gently, gathering him into his arms again. "I forgive you."

"R-really?" Yuugi replied, clinging to him again. Yami nodded, nuzzling the vast hair. "Thank you. I want you to know that you can still trust me with anything. I want us to be as close as we were Yami." Yuugi sat back with a sigh, biting his lip. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Yami swallowed and slowly shook his head.

"So erm… Do you want to tell me what's going on with you and Kaiba-kun then?" he asked cheekily. Yami rolled his eyes with a smile, ruffling the boy's hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means, Yami Mutou," Yuugi said mock-sternly, one eyebrow arching. "What has he got you working as exactly?"

"I'm a designer," Yami said flatly. Yuugi nodded, impressed.

"Does he pay you a lot?"

"Yuugi!"

"What? I'm just curious…"

Yami huffed loudly, "He pays me enough."

"So, what got you so mad at him earlier then?" Yuugi pressed and Yami frowned, dreading having to answer that question.

"Just… Just a disagreement this morning."

"Liar," Yuugi said decisively, giving him a speculative glare. Yami sighed loudly lack of sleep catching up with him again. He yawned before he could stop it, sheepishly looking at Yuugi as he did.

"Can this wait until tomorrow? I have an early start, and if I'm late out I'll miss the bus."

Yuugi nodded slowly, a wicked grin spreading across his face, "You know, you could always ask Jounouchi to-"

"Ok, Yuugi, one, no way in hell and two, as if Jounouchi would be up that early."

"Point taken." Yami smiled happily for the first time in months.

* * *

"A meeting! But-" Yami tried to protest to this new piece of information, but failed, frantically searching for an excuse not to go. "I can't, I have to…have to…" 

His new assistant sighed dramatically, patting him on the shoulder. "It won't be that bad," she reassured, smiling. She gathered a pile of papers from his desk, lofting them into her arms. Yami shook his head despairingly, letting his forehead fall to the wood with a thud. "The board of directors are pussycats really."

"Board of directors!" Yami repeated, head snapping up. "No. No, I'm not doing it!"

"Yami," the red-haired women said gently. They were on first name bases because Yami didn't like things to be too formal. Besides, he really liked his new assistant. She was thousands of times better than Timoko… "Yami, these meetings are compulsory. I thought you knew that."

"I know that Saiy, but I wasn't expecting one so soon!" he said, shoulders heaving. "I bet he did this on purpose."

"Mr. Kaiba?" Saiy responded, amused. "What makes you think he-"

"Believe me, I know…"

Saiy gave him a look and then sighed sympathetically, offering him a smile. She wandered over to the desk in the corner, flicking though the various sheets of designs and ideas with a thoughtful expression. "You know," she began, balancing her own pile of documents on the tall, swivel stool. "If you give these a bit of order, write a few notes on the side and put them in a portfolio, you'll be all set for that presentation." She turned to Yami with a triumphant grin, "All you need to do is talk about your inspiration and how you developed the idea, and why it's a good or bad design. If you can be critical of your own work, they'll be impressed and consider you a conscientious worker."

"You sound like you've done this before," Yami remarked from his slumped position, the words coming out muffled. He lifted his head, balancing his chin on flattened hands. Saiy plopped down in the seat opposite Yami's, crossing her legs.

"I have. Several times. I started off working for one of the other designers at Kaiba Corp. before I was promoted to being Mr. Kaiba's assistant-"

Yami paled. "You were his assistant! You never told me that!" Saiy grinned.

"Mr. Kaiba told me not to say anything to you actually, but I couldn't resist. And I was curious to know why he'd want such a strange thing kept secret. I thought you might know the answer."

Yami shook his head, bewildered. "Even after so many years, that man still baffles me."

"He baffles everyone," Saiy laughed gently. "But seriously, Yami, we should work on this presentation if you want it prepared for this evening."

"Hmm, I guess," Yami muttered grumpily, closing his eyes.

"Yami, are you getting enough sleep," Saiy asked softly. He cracked an eye open, peering up at her, answering her question. "This is a tough job. You need to catch up on your sleep whenever you can you know. Tiredness affects your abilities."

"I'm alright," he replied, stretching languidly. "Let's get on with this then."

* * *

Yami fiddled nervously with the zip on his portfolio case, anxiously awaiting Kaiba's arrival. Sitting outside the board of directors meeting room, he felt the nervous anticipation in his stomach rising with every minute that passed. Saiy had long ago gone home, leaving him alone to quell his own nervousness, despite her attempts to do so before she left. Now he was totally alone, and facing a new challenge. 

He snorted. Some King of Games he was turning out to be. Where was his courage?

The spirit stood suddenly, seeing Kaiba appear from the door on the far end of the corridor. The other man looked annoyed. Then again, that was a pretty usual expression for him. But still, all the same, it didn't help Yami's confidence.

"Why are you still standing out here?" the brunet asked, staring at Yami quizzically. Yami opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted. "You could have gone in. Don't stand on ceremony unless you _have_ to."

With that said, Kaiba strode confidently into the meeting room, Yami swiftly following with his portfolio and presentation notes in tow. A silver briefcase was swung on top of the long oval table and Yami noted the flinching board of directors, almost chuckling to himself. Their fear of their boss was amusing.

"Ok, let's get going Mr. Mutou. I'm running late," Kaiba announced. Yami looked over at him with a frown. _Mr. Mutou?_

Of course; working hours, professionalism. That all made sense.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," Yami responded with the same level of formality. He massaged the back of his neck briefly and walked up to the front of the room. Placing his portfolio down on the table, he unzipped it and drew out the sheets and a bulldog clip, moving over to the easel behind him to pin each sheet to it.

Hoping he wouldn't need his notes, he placed them down in front of him so they were within his view if he did happen to need them at any point. Kaiba fell into a large black chair off to the side, legs crossing, arms folding, and gestured for Yami to begin his presentation.

The board of directors consisted of four men and two women, all of them in their mid-forties to late fifties. They were garbed in executive dress, black suits and ties, ice-white shirts and laced shoes. Yami looked down at his own clothing, noting how unprofessional he looked in comparison.

_Oh well,_ he thought, scratching behind his ear absent-mindedly, _I suppose I should begin before I lose my nerve._

Clearing his throat, he bowed slightly. "My name is Yami Mutou, and I am one of Kaiba Corporations designers. I'll be delivering a-"

"Mr. Mutou, could you please get on with it," Kaiba interrupted impatiently. Yami turned his attention to him, irritation bubbling inside him. Saiy had told him a good way to start would be to introduce who he was and what his presentation was about… Kaiba was just making life difficult. He hadn't seen or had any contact with Kaiba since the night he'd left his house, which had been two days before. The CEO was certainly temperamental when he felt like it.

"Of course," Yami replied dryly, turning back to the sheets. He turned over the first sheet to reveal a colourfully decorated page with a drawing of a duel disk in the centre. It was similar to the most recent version, but sleeker, more sophisticated in black with an inch of silver hemming the outer components. On the body of the duel disk was a silver _KC_ to match the logo of the company, painted in a vibrant metallic red. "As you can see here," Yami began, pointing to the smooth curves and languid arcs, "This design isn't incredibly different to the current Duel Disk system. The main difference is the stylish black, contrasting with the futuristic silver on the outer edges. This is intended to portray the image of Kaiba Corp as a forward thinking and expert company, along with the logo just beneath the counter to show consumers exactly who made it. The use of this flaming red colour draws attention to it."

The directors nodded their approval, and Yami's confidence grew. He chanced a glance at Kaiba, but his face remained passive and disinterested. Yami almost rolled his eyes. "The shape also illustrates the image of the company, not to mention the fact that it just _looks_ so much-" He paused, searching for the word.

Then he began to flounder. In a panic he looked to the notes in front of him, horrified to see that there was nothing there to help. Yet luckily, he didn't need to worry.

"Sexier?" Kaiba offered with a grin. Every pair of eyes focused on him, and Kaiba stood, strolling over to the design. He examined it carefully, even taking time to read the notes on the side. "You've put a lot of work into this design." He hummed to himself momentarily, and nodded. "I like it. Carry on."

He sat down again and Yami offered an appreciative look for him. Sighing, he continued.

After a good hour, Yami finally reached his conclusion, overjoyed that he had managed to get through this experience with his soul still intact. "And so, I consider this to be the most efficient design because of its uniqueness and it's efficiency. It would be an asset to the corporation," he finished with a grin. The Board broke into applause, thanking Yami for such an excellent demonstration. He shook hands with each of them as they exited the room, and he thanked them himself for listening and asking so many questions, taking an interest in something he had worked very hard on.

When they had all left, he released a weary sigh and fell backwards into an empty chair, closing his eyes.

"You did well," Kaiba said. Yami cracked open an eye.

"Thanks for your help earlier," the slighter man said.

"You needed it," Kaiba said, pulling on the jacket of his pale suit. He loosened the royal blue tie around his neck, undoing the top button. "I don't know about you, but I could do with a drink after that."

Yami blinked, a little surprised. "You want to go for a drink?" he said. Kaiba made an affirmative noise.

"I'll drop you off at home later, if you don't want to walk back in the dark."

"I'm not scared of the dark," Yami huffed, gathering the bits and pieces of his presentation together. "Or what's in it."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Fine, walk home then."

"Go for a drink where, anyway?"

"Somewhere quiet," Kaiba returned, bending down to grab his briefcase. "Thursday's should be pretty quiet anywhere, but I know a place that will do. Hurry up and get your belongings. I'll meet you in the limo."

Kaiba swept out of the room.

Yami rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to decide what this all meant. Was Kaiba trying to show his support, in some strange way? The CEO had said he understood how he felt, but why was he going out of his way to spend time with Yami? Was he going out of his way at all?

Yami shook his head, blond locks falling quickly out of place. He tossed his jacket over his shoulder, and let his musings go.

* * *

"Why did you never have friends, Kaiba?" Yami asked seriously, almost wistfully. Kaiba slid a finger up the length of his glass to catch a drip of condensation, sucking the digit into his mouth as he considered the question. Yami waited patiently, wondering what his response might be. Kaiba shifted in his seat, snatching his glass off the table and leaning back into the purple velvet seat, an arm slung over the side. 

They'd been sat in a small bar just on the outskirts of the city for about two hours since Yami's presentation had ended. Kaiba had generously paid for both of their drinks and now both of them were the slightest bit tipsy.

Kaiba still managed to maintain his dignity as he spoke, despite being the more inebriated of the two.

"I couldn't afford that particular luxury," the brunet said casually in response to the question, pointing at Yami with the glass in his hand. "My time was, and still is, to a great extent, taken up by work and looking after Mokuba. Having friends in the business world is risky, but having them outside the business world means you have no time for them. I keep most people I meet as casual acquaintances; that way, no one expects too much of me."

Yami nodded, swinging his legs up onto the chair opposite him, "So what am I then?"

Kaiba smiled a little. "You, Yami," he gulped down the remnants of his G n' T with a gasp, "Are an employee I happen to favour."

A thin eyebrow was arched. "Don't I feel honoured," Yami said sarcastically, but Kaiba noted the tone and continued to grin. After a moment or two, Kaiba continued.

"People seem to be under the impression that I purposely push people away from me." There was a slight slur to his voice as he smiled, head lolling back on the seat. Yami smiled indulgently.

"And you don't?"

Kaiba laughed a little. "Of course not. I just don't care enough to try to form any kind of relationship with someone."

"Don't people's feeling's matter to you at all?"

Kaiba shook his head, dragging lithe fingers through his hair. "Yami, it's only possible to be hurt by the people you love, and quite frankly, that about amounts to Mokuba and that would be it."

"Such an open admittance of affection, Kaiba?" Yami asked with a sly grin. Kaiba crossed his arms, finger drumming.

"Of course I love my brother. Any idiot could guess that." Yami sighed softly to himself, wondering just how quickly the alcohol was going to his boss's brain.

"Didn't you love your parents?" The wistful smile on Kaiba's face fell instantly. Yami noticed the change in atmosphere, the sudden tension crackling in the air. Would it have been best not to ask that question?

"I don't know, did I?" the CEO mused, shrugging. He continued before Yami could speak, "I suppose I must have done."

"You don't anymore?"

Kaiba frowned a little, "How do you love the dead, exactly?"

Yami shrugged the same way Kaiba had. "I suppose you love their memory. I only remember my father, but my mother is a blank. I'm sure she must have been a wonderful woman…" He trailed off; wishing he hadn't begun and an uncomfortable silence fell.

Kaiba snorted suddenly, "She must have been a bitch to beget _you_."

Yami ignored him, knowing it was the drink talking. "What were your parents like, Kaiba? Your biological parents I mean."

Kaiba considered the question, tapping his empty glass with his fingertips. "They were unique people. I remember this stupid collection of gnomes Dad had in the basement that he practically worshipped. He used to spend hours painting them. He tried to get me to join in once, but I didn't want in on the crazy obsession. Mokuba loved it though. They locked themselves away while mom would tell me stories about her childhood in the garden in this pathetic excuse for a tree house we built together.

Mom was always so damned pragmatic about everything. Dad had his head in the clouds all the time. He didn't even know I'd started school until I came home one day with an assessment from my teacher." Kaiba looked proud suddenly, remembering something he'd long ago forgotten about. "Unsurprisingly, it said I was an exceptional child; and detailed how I'd known the answer to every question I was asked. Even then I was a genius. Mom couldn't stop gushing. Dad just ruffled my hair and returned to his stupid gnomes."

Yami's brow creased at the thought of Kaiba's parents. "What was the name you had before you were adopted then?"

Kaiba smiled ruefully. "You know, I don't really recall. It was some English-Japanese mongrel name. Dad was half English. That's why I can speak the language so eloquently, but I never liked the name, I know that much. _Kaiba_ has strength and meaning to it. It's a name to be feared and loved."

Yami smiled pensively. "It does indeed. What of your step-father then? A better father than your own?"

Kaiba's expression darkened, "Gozaboru had many sinister machinations…" He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I hated him, but I needed him for Mokuba's sake. If I'm going to give him the future he deserves, I had to suffer. I acted as a father would have, one who wasn't daydreaming about garden ornaments or heavy duty weapons of mass destruction."

"Was giving up your childhood worth it?"

Kaiba looked straight at Yami with an intensity that amazed him, "I gave up so much more than my childhood." His gaze shifted to stare into the empty glass, swishing around the remaining alcohol that was too meagre to drink. "But in turn I gained a lot too. I don't thank anyone for it, because I worked hard for it. I wasn't born into some rich family to inherit their wealth."

Yami knew that was a dig at his past, but let it slide, leaning on the arm of his chair so he could balance his chin on a palm. Sighing, he watched Kaiba call over the waiter, ordering his third G 'n' T that night. They sat in silence until his drink arrived. Kaiba snatched it out of the waiter's hand, and then waved him away.

"So, Kaiba, why is it you spend so much time alone? I've never met anyone who loves their own company as much as you do."

Kaiba eyed the man and said, "Just because I spend a lot of time on my own, that doesn't mean I prefer my own company. As it so happens, I like to talk to people, I just happen to work better when I'm alone and seeing as most of the time I'm working, most of the time I'm alone."

Yami blinked. "Well aren't you full of surprises today?"

The CEO snorted again. "And you're full of stupid questions." His head flopped back on the seat.

"Just curious," Yami said, sipping from his martini and lemonade. "You've asked me enough questions, haven't you?"

Kaiba met his gaze seriously, "Why do you think I've answered the questions you asked me?" His head fell back again. "I believe in fairness and equality."

"I never had you down as the egalitarian type, Kaiba."

"_Mr_. Kaiba," the man drawled, a grin spreading across his face. He flopped forward, leaning on his elbows. "I think it's about time I took you home."

Yami shook his head, feet slipping from the chair they were balanced on. "Don't you mean you need to get back to Mokuba to tuck him in?"

Kaiba's expression turned sour. "Mokuba is old enough to tuck himself in. But unfortunately, he's bratty and adolescent enough to think he can stay up until the early hours of the morning. So you're right, I _do_ need to get back to him, but _you_ have work in the morning so you should also go home."

Yami nodded his head tiredly, and the two of them rose. The limo was waiting outside already and Yami hopped in quickly, Kaiba scooting around to get in from the other side. Yami balanced his head against the shaded glass pane he was sat beside, watching the street light up and fade into the darkness again intermittently, the occasional glare of other car's headlights dazzling the limo's interior. His lids drooped and he yawned.

"Don't fall asleep," Kaiba muttered to him, eyes remaining outside on the opposite side. He watched his reflection in the glass, seeing Yami stir and turn to look at him. "I'll leave you to sleep there, if you do."

Yami shifted to sit upright. "Wouldn't it be easier and crueler to wake me up?"

"It would be more amusing to see you walk around with a cricked neck all day tomorrow," Kaiba said, smirking ruthlessly. Yami shook his head despairingly.

"If you had drunk more I would be hoping you had a hangover tomorrow," Yami retorted, almost as if he actually cared. He was too tired to care. Kaiba turned aside as the limo came to a slow halt. "I suppose that's my cue. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yami opened the door, only to have a hand clamp around his wrist. He leaned back into the car again, frowning. "Have the day off," Kaiba ordered. His eyes drifted to the nimble wrist caught in his hand, sweeping up and down the bare arm. Noticing, Yami tore the arm away.

"What for? I haven't even worked a full week yet."

"Call it a reward for your presentation work," he paused, the smirk falling, "And you look like you need the rest, Yami."

Yami leaned out of the car a little, frown deepening. "I'll be in at nine o' clock tomorrow morning, Kaiba."

"I'll have security escort you home."

"You'd go to those kinds of measures?"

"Would you like to find out?" Yami sighed loudly, wanting Kaiba to hear. "No, I didn't think so."

"In which case-" Yami halted mid-sentence, a thought occurring to him. "Kaiba, do you expect me in on Saturdays?"

Kaiba cocked his head briefly, pondering this. "That depends on if you wish to work Saturdays."

"You're _giving_ me the choice?"

A shiver tingled Kaiba's skin, and he noted the blustering wind outside. It was freezing out. "Will you get back into the car if we're going to indulge in banter?" Kaiba questioned urgently. Yami slithered back inside, slamming the door shut. "I think a five-day week is enough for someone who has never had a job before."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not doing a full week am I?"

"Stop being an idiot. I'll see you on Monday, Yami. Now get out, and close the door. It's cold."

Yami laughed gently and did as he was asked. He waited for the limo to speed off down the road before he turned and headed up to the front door. As soon as he pushed the key into the door he was greeted by an infuriated Yuugi, cursing and screaming at him for not calling to say he would be late from work. Yami stood listening to the lecture for a good two minutes before Yuugi finally came to a conclusion.

"-And Yami, you could have _died_!" Yuugi accentuated this point by animatedly waving his hands in the air.

"I went for a drink with Kaiba," Yami said slowly, slipping around his smaller incarnation to get into the kitchen. And he halted, Anzu straightening in her seat as Yami entered.

"Hi…" she said gently, blue eyes hopeful. Yami hesitated briefly.

"Hello Anzu," he said, walking up to the fridge. He pulled the orange juice carton out of the door of the fridge and slammed it shut. Yuugi sat down beside his girlfriend, expecting Yami to sit with them. When he vanished into the living room, Yuugi yelled angrily.

"Yami! Doesn't it bother you that I was worried!"

Yami stopped just before he fell onto the couch, rolling his eyes to himself as he yawned once more. No peace for the wicked… He placed the orange juice carton down on the coffee table and returned to the kitchen and a ruffled looking duellist. "I'm sorry, _aibou_. Of course I'm concerned that you were worried. It won't happen again."

Yuugi's eyes narrowed. "_I_ know you're lying. _You_ know you're lying. We _all_ know you're lying, Yami! You're just trying to placate me!"

Yami smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. "You never tell me where _you_ are, _aibou_," he said honestly. Both Anzu and Yuugi were surprised.

"That's not the point!" Yuugi yelled suddenly. Yami frowned. This sort of reaction wasn't like Yuugi at all.

"_Aibou_, what's going on-?"

Yami was interrupted when Yuugi slammed a small bottle down in the centre of the table. "These are yours aren't they?" he asked, pushing them nearer to the spirit. Yami looked from the bottle, to Yuugi, and back again. Stepping forward, he picked up the small brown bottle, holding it up to eye level. It was still full to the brim of tiny little oblong shaped pills. He clutched them in his fist and walked to the bin, tossing them into it angrily.

"They're mine, but I don't need them," he said levelly, gaze remaining on the closed lid of the bin as though waiting for something to appear. He rounded on Yuugi angrily. "Why the hell were you looking through my things, Yuugi!"

Yuugi's face scrunched up painfully and he backed down a little. Anzu jumped up to defend him. "Because we were worried about you! Your doctor has called four times this week, Yami! Why haven't you called her back yet?"

"That's none of your business!" Yami spat fiercely. She withered, falling back into place beside Yuugi.

"I knew there was something you weren't telling me," Yuugi whispered, almost to himself. "I just _knew_ it." He looked up, tears in his eyes, "Why didn't you trust me? You didn't ever need those _things_. They're bad for your health! What if you'd ended up relying on them just so you could get through the day?"

"That's what anti-depressants are for," Yami retorted snidely. "And believe me; I've already suffered the consequences. They've turned me into an insomniac, even thought I've _stopped_ taking them, one of their many wonderful side effects."

Yuugi covered his mouth with his hand, suppressing a sob. "B-but why didn't you tell me, Yami?"

"You were too busy with-"

"I meant the other day!" Yuugi interjected, fists clenching in his lap. "You had the perfect opportunity to tell me! I wanted you to tell me everything, but you didn't! I thought you'd forgiven me…" Yuugi's words dissolved into nothing. He hopped from his seat and fled the room, footsteps thumping on the stairs as he ascended.

Dumbstruck Yami rubbed his temples. Anzu stared up at him openly. "I think you should go home, Anzu."

"But-"

"I need to talk to him. Please. Go home."

Anzu nodded. "Just, tell him if he needs me he knows where to find me." Yami nodded in return, but didn't bother to see her out. His attention turned to the stairs, and slowly he trudged up and towards Yuugi's room, knocking lightly on the door. When no answer came, he let himself in. Yuugi was sat on the windowsill, arms curled around his legs. Yami placed himself in the chair to Yuugi's desk.

"I _have_ forgiven you," he murmured softly. Yuugi sniffed. "Honestly, _aibou_."

"What do you know about honesty?" Yuugi replied bitterly. He looked at Yami suddenly. "I asked you if there was anything you wanted to tell me, and you told me there wasn't. You lied."

"If there was anything that mattered, then I would have told you, I promise."

"It mattered to me!" Yuugi insisted hotly, swivelling to press his feet to the floor. "Everything you do matters to me."

Yami closed his eyes for a moment, feeling angered by Yuugi's audacity, blaming him for everything. "It didn't matter that I loved you," he said wryly. Yuugi drew in a sharp breath, amethyst eyes averting.

"That's not fair…" he said softly, wiping away a tear. "I couldn't… I…"

"I should have known better, back then. I should have known that the heart of a teenage boy was fickle." Yami's mouth was dry. "I should have kept my mouth shut and forgotten. If I'd have never told you, then that night wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't feel this guilty. I wouldn't hate myself the way I do. I wouldn't feel like this failure."

Yuugi stepped in front of him, hands cupping his face. "Yami." He couldn't find the words to say. There were no words to comfort this chaos. "I'm sorry," was all he could manage, caressing the cheek beneath his fingertips. "I'm sorry."

"_Aibou_, don't."

"I don't want to be pushed away anymore. I'm so frightened of losing you." Yuugi was trembling, leaning near. "Don't do this to me. Don't make me hate you."

Yami's eyes closed, feeling the press of warm lips against his own.

* * *

TBC

* * *

:wince: 

**Thanks to reviewers!**

**Kemioko** -Thanks! Updated  
**BeamaCasey -**I love Yami angst too, and he most definitely is one of my favourite characters. That's a very good guess, and this chapter has probably given you a massive hint.  
**Yami Neferbre-** Thank you! S'updated! Hope you like.  
**Seers-of-a-lost-paradise- **Yup, a lot of people have asked it. Glad you're still reading!  
**AngelSirene-** Hooked you say? I want to finish this one.  
**Blue September-** laughs I miss good fics that have been around for ages too. (Never quote Justin Timberlake. He is evil...)  
**Mechante Fille-** I should think it does! I'd do it daily if I had the time, but sadly not. If I didn't use disciplined arrangement in dialogue or my prose, I'd upset _myself_. I'd like to think I know what I'm doing For the most part…  
**TinyClowBean1-** Well thanks,heh! And thanks for the compliment. I do update ASAP… But I have exams next week --  
**Crimson Eyed Dragon** -Hope you liked my update. I sometimes wonder if I let readers down when they expect so much.  
**Maurelle-** Ah happy you like the length! Unfortunately they take forever to write,heh. Hey- are you the same Maurelle on the Tsumi no Batsu LJ or is that someone else..?  
**Gothatheartholo** -Tension is yummy! Still liking Seto x Yami then? It is love! I am happy to know I've turned you into a new kind of shipper. But Seto x Yuugi is still the love of course,heh XD


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING!**- Unbeta-ed Heh, I know full well I kept switching tenses for some truly bizarre reason (I blame _you_ Jkateel! XD) so I'm sorry if tense shifts pop up here and there, on top of other mistakes I've probably made and not noticed.

**Notes**- Usual warnings apply, yadda yadda. Sorry it's late in coming, but exams are finito and all is right with the world. Almost.

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

_If you would stop the world from making sense_

_If I could just realise it doesn't really matter_

_

* * *

_

Yami pulled away as soon as his mind caught up with his heart. His eyes were scared, lost and confused, yet soft, caring. "Yuugi…" he whispered, gently urging the younger man away with a pressure against his chest. Yuugi whimpered softly, forlorn, hanging his head in shame. A hand enclosed around each of his wrists, easing them away from his cheeks. "Don't do this to me now," Yami begged in the gloom, "This is wrong."

"Is it?" Yuugi said gently, trembling. He enveloped Yami in his arms, clinging like a child to it's mother. Sighing, Yami embraced him in return, squeezing him around the middle. "If I do this will you trust me again…?" Yuugi questioned quickly, "If I love you like that will we be as close as we used to be?"

Yami felt his heart breaking. "Yuugi," he whispered, sitting him down beside him on Yuugi's bed, "I know better than anyone that you cannot force a person to love you. And I know that you don't love me in a way that goes beyond friendship or even brotherly love. As much as I wish I could pretend, I know it would be a lie and so do you."

Yuugi drew in a shuddering breath, bottom lip caught between his teeth. "I _do_ love you. I… Maybe I haven't realised quite how yet. You were right when you said I was fickle…"

"Aibou," Yami sighed, throwing an arm around Yuugi's shoulders. Yuugi hugged his middle tightly. "It's as plain as day how in love with Anzu you are. It always has been."

"Maybe I've fallen out of love," Yuugi muttered the sobriety of a voice that should be filled with cheer, now a faint whisper of longing. "I could love you, Yami. Like _that._ It would be easy to let myself, to give in…"

Yami's brow knitted, a little confused. "I don't understand what it is you're suggesting."

Yuugi pulled away with a mirthless little laugh, standing so he could see the night sky stretched above through the skylight. "I-I…" he stammered and swallowed the lump in his throat, a hand rising to bite his thumbnail. Yami could see the anxiety and the confusion. He didn't want to hurt anyone. But that never made any difference. People would be hurt no matter what. No matter _what_.

Silver-amethyst turned upon their guardian, tears glittering in the shadowed moonlight. Yami didn't know what that look meant. He didn't know what Yuugi was trying to say. And it was killing him, because he just _didn't_ understand. Yet, Yuugi had always been the one he would understand; the one who wore his heart on his sleeve.

"_Aibou_, I'm sorry," Yami said softly, stroking his cheek with light fingertips. "You're obviously confused at the moment. I'm not helping matters at all." He hung his head, hands falling into his lap. "Perhaps it would be best if I stayed somewhere else for a little while." Yuugi opened his mouth to protest, but before he could Yami continued, "No, don't ask me to stay out of obligation. I've been thinking about this for a while. I think it's a good idea for us to have some time apart."

Yuugi stood, stepping away and said snidely, "So you can keep your secrets better?"

Yami looked pained. "No, of course not!" he defended, "I'm saying this for both of our sakes."

"No you're not! You're saying it for your own!" Yuugi yelled, angered and confused. "I don't want you to go. Please stay…"

"Yuugi, I-"

"_Please_."

Yami chewed on his bottom lip, torn over his next course of action. Yet it came down to what really was best for them both. Yami could have been overjoyed that Yuugi was so willing to try to love him the way he loved – did love..? – Yuugi. It had been a long time since Yami had admitted he harboured intense emotions that made his heart sing and ache. He had forced himself to deal with it, move on, grow up, even.

Yet, here was Yuugi offering something he wasn't sure he wanted to turn down. Was Yuugi being serious? Had he fallen out of love with Anzu the way he had implied? Was that possible?

"I'll… I'll leave tonight, _aibou_. I'll ask Jounouchi-kun if I can stay at his. I'm sure he won't mind," Yami muttered. He stood, crossing the room and halted at the door. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. I don't think you know what you want at the moment, and my presence isn't helping. We both need to think-"

"Fine!" Yuugi snapped, turning aside to avoid his guardian's gaze. "Fine! Leave! J-just don't expect me to welcome you back when you've sorted your head out!"

Yami knew he was trying to hurt him out of spite and his own pain. But the remark still cut him inside. "Anzu said to call her if you need her. I'll pack a few things and go," he said and darted out of the room before Yuugi could reply. He shut his own bedroom door behind him quickly, breathing in slowly to steady his thunderous heart. He had not expected the evening to end in this way. And now he had to make the long walk to Jounouchi's late at night, wake the man up, and explain why he was there. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Any alcohol-induced symptoms remaining in his system had worn off, his mood hitting a new low.

What else wanted to go wrong in his life? He had genuinely enjoyed spending the evening with Kaiba. They were on a wavelength. There was room for decent conversation. They were both intelligent men with troubles, but they didn't need sympathy for their endurance.

He did love Yuugi. He loved him so much. Yami had the feeling that, deep down, Yuugi was just too afraid of losing him. They were best friends. They were meant to mean everything to each other. And all Yami had wanted was for their friendship to go a little bit further. Yuugi hadn't. Yuugi had never even looked at another man in that way. "I'm straight!" he protested, "I love Anzu! Yami, you _know_ I love her!"

How could Yami have expected Yuugi to understand how he felt? He was only just out of being a child. At first, Yuugi seemed to think it was a bit of a joke. But Yami was only too serious. "I'm sorry," he said softly, smiling sadly. He had disappeared into the night to escape his troubles, only to be followed…

Yami had his things packed within ten minutes. He pulled out a medium sized bag from his wardrobe and stuffed it with his work clothes and some others, as well as a soap bag and a couple of personal things. Finding a mauve coat he pulled it on and fastened it, digging a scarf out of his top draw. His heart clenched painfully at the look on Yuugi's face, the younger male stood at the door waiting.

"Don't go," he whimpered pleadingly. Yami shook his head, opening the door.

"I'll call you," he said, and closed the door behind him.

The walk to Jounouchi's didn't take as long as he thought it would. Within three quarters of an hour he had reached the small apartments and was pushing the button with the name _Katsuya Jounouchi_ beside it. He had to press it twice for any response. "What is it…?" came the slow, sleepy, grumpy response. Yami swallowed.

"Jounouchi-kun, it's me. Can you let me up?"

"Huh…" Jounouchi mumbled. "Yami, what the hell are you doing here? It's one am."

"I know, I'm sorry," Yami insisted. His voice was about to crack, "Please, Jounouchi-kun."

"Alright, alright." A buzz indicated that the door was open, and Yami gave it an experimental push. Slipping inside, he let it close of its own accord, creeping up the stairs quietly, fearful of awakening the other residents. Jounouchi was waiting at his door when Yami crept down the hallway. He let him pass without a word and closed the door, sliding the chain across. With a yawn he padded across the wooden floorboards, gesturing for Yami to follow him. Yami placed his bag down on the floor beside the couch, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. "So, mind telling me what's going on?" he said, sounding a little rattled. Yami felt guilty already.

"I'm really sorry for this, Jounouchi-kun," he said. Jounouchi flopped down onto the couch and gingerly Yami sat on the haggard poof sitting in the corner. Jounouchi yawned again. He wasn't angry. He wasn't even annoyed. He was worried, more than anything, but he was also exhausted and didn't have a great deal of energy left for pleasantries at one o' clock in the morning, even when it came to his friends. Yami was involved in staring at the rug in the centre of the room, massaging the back of his neck. "I should have called first I suppose, but I left in a bit of a rush."

"Something happened between Yuugi and you, didn't it?" Jounouchi determined. It may have been early, but he was still as perceptive as ever. Yami nodded. "Well come on then, spill."

"I'm not sure if he would want me to say," Yami decided. Jounouchi frowned. "Look, Jounouchi-kun, is it ok if I stay here for a while?"

"Hey man, of course it's ok," the blond replied, shaking his head. "You look like you need to get some sleep. I can only offer you the couch. The fold up bed is broken."

"The couch is more than enough," Yami said, relieved. "I can't thank you enough."

"Ah shut up, what are friends for? I'll get you some blankets and a pillow."

* * *

Kaiba rolled his eyes in irritation, halting frantic typing to glare at his stomach. He was starving. Positively ravenous. Having overslept that morning (and he had a feeling the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before was the reason why) he had been late for work, and skipped breakfast. Breakfast was a vital factor in his ability to stay awake and have enough energy to drag his sorry carcass to Kaiba Corporation every day. The way things had gone; Kaiba was incredibly hungry, and ready to fall asleep at his desk. 

He pressed a button on his intercom to call Saiy. He had her back for the day seeing as Yami was out. "I'm going out for an hour," he said, and then released the button, tugging his jacket from the back of his chair and slinging it over his arm. He left his briefcase at his desk and swiped his keys off the surface of the desk to stuff into his pocket. Saiy waved goodbye to him as he passed, and he nodded courteously in response. And then he stopped. Turning around he strode back into the reception area to his office.

"Yami, what the hell are you doing here?"

Yami looked up and blinked owlishly at his boss. He was sat next to Saiy at her desk, typing something on the computer.

"He's helping me," Saiy answered for him, grinning. "I'm swamped with paperwork today and I-"

"I was talking to _him_."

Yami shook his head. "I had nothing to do today, so I thought I would come in and see if there was anything useful I could be doing. I know you told me to have the day off before you ask, but I did get a fairly decent amount of sleep so I'm perfectly capable of-"

"For God's sake, go home," Kaiba interrupted, bewildered by Yami's ceaseless desire to work. Yami almost made a remark about not currently having one, and stopped himself.

Instead he sniffed indignantly. "Kaiba, I said I have nothing to do. What's the problem?"

"_Mr_," Kaiba corrected agitatedly. Saiy sniggered. "Do you not know how to listen, Yami?"

"I would have thought you would have been impressed if your employees came in on their days off to work," Yami said, smirking. Kaiba didn't look impressed. He didn't look impressed _at all_.

"Stop trying to be clever." He bristled. "Get your ass off that computer and come with me. I have something to discuss with you while you're here."

Yami was surprised. About to ask Saiy if she needed him, she shook her head, urging him to head off. He nodded silently, pulling on his jacket and followed Kaiba who had already disappeared down the corridor in the direction of the lift. "So, what's so imperative that you have to discuss it right now?" Yami asked breathlessly, darting into the lift as the doors pinged shut. Kaiba gave him a look and he grinned.

"What's the matter with you?" Kaiba asked. Yami grimaced.

"Nothing, why?"

"I know a fake smile when I see one, you idiot. Usually you don't feel the need to hide the fact that you're a walking misery."

"Nice, Kaiba," Yami snorted, letting the façade fall. "If not a bit hypocritical."

"But I'm not smiling, am I?" Yami shrugged. "So what is it then?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Yami stood to his full height, glowering contemptuously. "What business is it of yours anyway!" he growled. Kaiba smirked, posture relaxing. He rested his back against the lift mirror behind him, folding his arms.

"You might as well tell me now. I'll get it out of you eventually either way." The tint of confidence in his voice was aggravating. Just like it usually was.

"And you're concerned because?"

Kaiba paused to think for a moment. "I want my employees to be at their best at all times. Their mental welfare is very important."

"Bullshit. You're just prying." Kaiba grinned.

"So what is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Stop acting like a five year old."

"I said what business is it of yours?"

Kaiba sighed, exasperated. Glaring at Yami through his peripheral vision he muttered, "There was me thinking we were _friends_, Yami."

Yami snorted, incredulous. "Don't try and pull that shit on me Kaiba. I'm having none of it."

Kaiba grinned again. "Smart boy."

"Smart boy? I'm three thousand years older than you are."

"Age doesn't make any difference when it comes to intelligence."

"Just tell me what you wanted to discuss with me."

"I will when you tell me what's wrong."

"Why are you being more of a jackass than usual today?" Yami muttered, feeling somewhat defeated. Kaiba smiled knowingly, lifting from his position to stand in front of him. He remained silent, just smiling. "Kaiba, that is highly unnerving, stop it." Kaiba arched an eyebrow. Yami pouted. "Will you stop acting unorthodox if I tell you?"

Kaiba fell back into place, smile falling. "Sure, whatever."

With a sigh, Yami found a position on the floor to stare at. "I walked out on Yuugi last night," he said. Kaiba was silent, waiting for more information. "We had an argument and I suggested we needed some space so now I'm staying at Jounouchi's."

"What were you arguing about?"

"Keeping secrets, and-" Now should he have divulged the serious part or not? "Yuugi kissed me."

"He what!" Yami flinched, surprised by Kaiba's reaction. "Why? I thought he was dating that girl-"

"Anzu."

"Whatever her name is." Yami didn't bother to glare. Kaiba suddenly looked very irritated.

"He is dating her. That's what makes this into an even bigger mess. He wasn't seeing sense last night so I packed up a few things and went to Jounouchi's. I'll probably be staying there for quite a while with the way things are." Yami swallowed, the situation suddenly setting in. "I hadn't even thought about whether he would tell Anzu the truth or not. She's going to hate me."

"He shouldn't tell her," Kaiba declared seriously.

Yami frowned. "He should tell her. Even if he hides it from her, it's bound to come out eventually."

"Not if you're clever enough to hide it."

Yami sighed loudly, irritated. "Kaiba, not all of us are as devious as you are. Some of us are part of everyday real life."

The lift came to a slow halt, the doors pinging open. Yami stepped out first, caring little for Kaiba's response. Kaiba followed swiftly, long paces soon overtaking the other man. "I'm going for some lunch. Come with me and we can talk there."

"I'm not hungry-"

"I didn't say you had to eat."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you can pay."

* * *

Yami bounced lightly down the hall, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. Jounouchi looked up from his television programme. "What on earth are you wearing, and where the heck did you get it from?" he laughed, hanging over the arm of the chair backwards so his view was upside down. Yami halted in front of the mirror in the hallway, straightening his bowtie after various attempts at getting it right. 

"The Board of Directors was so impressed with my presentation on Thursday that they wanted me to do it again at a business dinner for Kaiba's Corps sponsors." Straightening out his black tailcoat Yami sighed to himself, satisfied with his appearance. "Kaiba's assistant asked today if I'd do it and I agreed. Oh, and it's only a rental. I had to run into the city to get it," he continued to explain, peering out of the front window to see if his ride had arrived. He leaned up against the sill, arms folded, and then he unfolded them again, fearful of creasing his shirt. Jounouchi was nodding his head along, impressed.

"Good on you!" he praised, flipping over to balance his chin in the niche of his arms. "Aren't you nervous at all?"

Yami smiled tentatively. "Extremely nervous, but I've done it once, so I can do it again."

Jounouchi grinned. "But aren't you going to be in front of a room filled with more than seven people this time?"

"Thanks for reminding me," Yami muttered, jubilant expression fading.

"You don't want to do it, do you?"

Yami shook his head, feeling morose. Letting the façade fall entirely, he perched carefully on the edge of the coffee table. Jounouchi shifted into a sitting position. "Don't worry, man, you can do it. You've got enough confidence for it. You know the age old trick don't you? Imagine them all in their underwear."

Yami grimaced. "I'd rather not, thank you."

Jounouchi laughed, giving Yami a supportive pat on the shoulder. "You've faced harder trials than this," he said, "You're not afraid of Kaiba, so why should you be afraid of any of those other multi-millionaires?"

"Because I would rather not end up looking like a complete retard in front of anyone if I mess up, least of all, Kaiba. He's probably waiting for me to mess up somewhere along the line."

Jounouchi shook his head and asked, "Why are you working for that guy anyway? I don't get what snapped to make you like each other."

Yami peered out of the window again, seeing a black limo pulled up alongside the kerb. "I have to go, Jounouchi-kun! Wish me luck!" He dashed out of the door before Jounouchi had the opportunity to form a response, let alone make one, quickly darting down the stairs and outside to the awaiting vehicle.

The chauffeur opened a door, and Yami slithered inside.

"Nice suit," Kaiba remarked instantly, looking him up and down. Yami took another look at the rental garments, and shrugged. It was pretty plain, a jet black, straight leg ensemble with a white shirt and black bow-tie. It was comfortable, but he didn't fancy wearing it everyday.

"Only got it for one night. I had to hire it from a place in the city."

Kaiba nodded.

"Is it alright for this sort of evening?" Yami continued, self conscious. "I didn't want to end up wearing the wrong kind of outfit. Kaiba laughed lightly.

"Stop acting like a woman."

Yami glowered, temper sizzling. "Can't you be polite, for once in your life?"

"The suit is fine, Yami, stop worrying."

The slighter man sat back, arms folded. "Much better."

"Where are your notes for this evening?"

Yami's eyes widened. "Shit! I forgot to pick them up from home!"

Kaiba sighed dramatically, "Don't panic, we'll swing by on the way."

"I wasn't panicking."

"Could have fooled me."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

The hall was packed with people. _Jam_-packed. Swallowing, Yami looked around at the gathering of suits and evening dresses, tugging anxiously at the collar of his shirt. He knew there was going to be a lot of people, but this many? There had to be at least four hundred. 

"Not nervous are we?" Kaiba said slyly, grinning. Yami glared at him as he followed Kaiba to their table at the front and promptly sat down, reaching for the bowl of punch in the centre. A hand slapped his quickly and he withdrew his arm, almost pouting. "What are you doing? You have a presentation to do remember?"

"I was going to try steadying my nerves actually!"

"Vodka will not steady your nerves, it will shatter them. Now stop being such an idiot. You're going to be on after the introduction. After you there's going to be a couple of other designers, a few of the finance managers and finally I'll be on. So remember to work to your time slot. These people will get irritable if you talk for too long."

"Thanks for boosting my confidence," Yami said sourly, impatiently tapping his foot.

"No problem. Just do a good job." Kaiba stood, making his way over to the podium a few metres from where their circular table was, the other representatives of Kaiba Corporation making their slow way towards it. He gave the microphone a tap to check it was switched on, and then with a cough he began to speak. The attention of everyone in the room was instantly focused on him. Yami had to admire his ability to do grab interest with such a simple gesture.

Yami's time on stage flew by. The only hiccup was a couple of his slides being out of order, but other than that everything went perfectly. A diminutive applause was his reward and Yami was glad he went on first. The patrons were looking rather disinterested already, and as he stepped down from the podium, offering the next up a supportive smile, he sighed, tiredness creeping up on him.

"You didn't mess it up, I'm impressed," Kaiba drawled, patting Yami on the shoulder.

"Can I leave now?" Yami murmured, sitting down and reaching for the punch. This time Kaiba didn't stop him. He gulped down a couple of glass fulls and then decided he'd had enough. "That's better."

Kaiba quirked a brow. "I should think so. I didn't realise you liked vodka so much."

"Aren't you having any?"

"Later. I'd like to not be drunk when I'm on stage next."

"That much of a lightweight, Kaiba?"

Kaiba gave him a glare. "I'll make you walk home if you're not very careful."

"After you specifically promised me a guest room?"

"I promised you nothing."

Yami made an incomprehensible noise, waving his hand at Kaiba. Aggravated, the brunet grabbed hold of his wrist. "You shouldn't be so damned cocky, Yami, it will get you into trouble one day."

Yami sneered, attempting to tug his arm free. Kaiba wouldn't let him go, and he tried harder. Swallowing, he composed himself, relaxing. With a devious smirk, Kaiba released him. "If _I'm_ cocky then you have one hell of a bad attitude, Kaiba," Yami remarked, soothing his wrist.

"I don't have bad attitude. You just can't deal with my personality."

"You're an idiot."

Kaiba laughed genuinely. Briefly Yami wondered why he hadn't been beheaded yet. Maybe Kaiba was waiting for the opportune moment…

* * *

"That was a good evening," Kaiba slurred, grinning idiotically at his counterpart as he handed his jacket to his servant. The stiff backed man disappeared with it after being dismissed by a curt wave. Yami still hovered in the doorway, uneasily shifting from one foot to the other. He _had_ been to Kaiba mansion on one other occasion but that was a long, long time ago. 

It hadn't really changed.

"I _think_ I may have drunk a little too much…" Kaiba continued, stumbling over to the shorter man, swaying precariously. Yami smiled, a little amused, steadying his boss as he staggered, and laughing at nothing in particular. Kaiba had done more than drink a _little _too much. After the presentations there had been a party in which he'd drunk steadily, considerately. When they had left, the effects of inebriation were beginning to show.

"It might be a good idea for you to sober up a little bit," Yami chuckled, patting the man's shoulder. Kaiba quirked an eyebrow, licking his lips.

"Do you indeed?" he murmured, flicking a lock of blond hair. Yami laughed a little nervously, stepping back. Kaiba's hand shifted to hold his weight, palm pressed against the doorframe beside Yami's head. He leaned closer. "How about you keep me warm?"

Yami swallowed. Did Kaiba just ask him to…?

"I think you should go and get some water," he suggested, back pressed up against the door behind him, "I'll find someone to show me to a guest room."

Kaiba sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. He grabbed Yami's hand. "I can show you," he insisted, dragging the man along the hall and up the first flight of stairs. At the end of the first corridor he halted, tapping lightly on the door they stopped before. "This is your room," he said, grinning. Yami nodded. His and Kaiba's hands were still joined and with a shy smile he tried to disentangle their fingers. Kaiba would not let him. And then, Yami was pinned up against the wall, wrists in the firm grasp of his boss.

"Kaiba!" he stammered, "we should be getting some sleep, it's late!"

"Mm, bed sounds good," he agreed, feigning thought. He grinned, almost looking primal. "Like to join me?"

Yami paled, feeling heat rise up his neck. "That's not a good idea," he declared, glancing warily at his restrained wrists. Kaiba looked momentarily crestfallen. "Kaiba, would you let go, please?"

Kaiba smirked lazily, nuzzling the side of Yami's head. Yami stiffened in his grasp, eyes darting back and forth to each end of the corridor. When one of his hands was released, he used it to grip Kaiba's shoulder in an effort to push him away. Kaiba dragged the fingertips of his free hand down Yami chest, taught muscles beneath the thin white shirt twitching.

"Um, Kaiba, I seriously think you should go and get some coffee or something because-"

Rough lips were crushed to his. Yami yelped, eyes wide in horror. Kaiba pulled away with a gasp. "Sleep with me?" he queried, breathing laboured. Yami's jaw almost hit the floor.

With a rabid cry he tore away from Kaiba's grasp. The brunet staggered backwards and Yami used the time to distance himself.

"No! I refuse to feed your over inflated ego by letting you bed me for one night!" Yami yelled, utterly outraged by Kaiba's proposal. Kaiba's expression was one of confusion.

"Yami, stop being so hysterical. It was just a question," he laughed, reaching out. Yami slapped his hand away angrily. Kaiba sniffed indignantly. "Jesus, Yami, why are you being such a killjoy?"

"What the hell do you take me for; some kind of man-whore! You are pathetic, Kaiba, absolutely pathetic! Look at the state of you! You should be ashamed!"

"_I_ should be ashamed!" Kaiba roared in retaliation suddenly. He stood to his full height, concentrating on maintaining his balance. Sapphire eyes narrowed. "What about you? Don't think I haven't noticed those scars! Cutting your fucking wrists like some damned angst ridden teenager just because you killed a man who deserved to die!"

Yami bristled with fury. "I think I'll be going home now, _Kaiba!"_ he spat vehemently, tearing down the corridor.

"Get back here!" Kaiba yelled, stumbling after him. Yami paused for a moment, and Kaiba also halted.

"By the way!" the shorter man said, looking over his shoulder. "I QUIT!"

"What!" Yami resumed walking, finding the first set of stairs. Kaiba jogged after him. "No you do not! I need at least a week's notice- Yami! Yami stop! I swear to God, if you don't stop right now-"

"Oh fuck off, Kaiba! I said I quit, and don't even mention suing for breech of contract because if you do I'll mention the words _sexual harassment_!"

Kaiba opened his mouth to retort, then shut it, realising the implication of the statement. He quickened his pursuit. "You _wouldn't_!" he growled, bewildered.

"I would," Yami replied hotly, reaching the front door. He swung it open, and it hit the wall with a reverberating thud.

"How exactly are you going to get home!" Kaiba growled, catching Yami by the elbow. Yami tore away instantly, stepping backwards.

"I'll walk."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Yami glowered violently, and without another word he continued to stampede across the gravel and down the long driveway, Kaiba left in the doorway. Wrinkling his nose in response, he yelled, "Fine! Quit! See if I care!"

With that he slammed the door.

TBC

* * *

**Review replies:**

**Machi- **Thank you!  
**Faith-** Hey! Nice to hear from you again! I'm enjoying the dialogue- its so entertaining. And Keys of Equinox has been taken down (voluntarily!) because there is something Jkateel and I are intending on doing with it.  
**Kiokukaiba-** I'm not a huge fan of uke Kaiba, but I might write one, one day. Drunk Seto is definitely cute though.  
**Maurelle-** Ah I thought so. Pace is important. Maybe Yami's crime has been given away now..?  
**Blue September- **Big angsty mess- nice description! Evil JT /hiss/  
**Winterslayer**- Happy you like it so much!  
**Kemioko- **Hey it just takes practise! (and I'm old, Ive had a lot of time for it ;) Sites like that are cruel. Burn them.  
**Hikari no Mayonaki**­- In character-ness is very important! Seto x Yami is love! And yes you may worship me. Everyone should worship me! XD  
**Mechante Fille**- It's a sultry image ne? And I see what you're saying- and of course, his personality is probably a little different under the influence of alcohol,heh.  
**Crimson Eye Dragon**- Squealing like a girl eh? I feel proud!  
**Gothatheartholo**- TnB is still a bit dead though! And someone else who squeals for my updates! XD Cliff hangers annoy me, but I use them anyway!  
**Yami Neferbre-** Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

HA! An update! Thanks for the reviews!

Please enjoy a slow, slow continuation. That's it for another 6 months! Joking...

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The road he walks is paved with broken promises

* * *

Yami did not confess to sulking very often. In fact, he could not remember the last time something had irked him enough to warrant something as childish as sulking, but there he was, curled up on Jounouchi's sofa, glaring at a silent telephone as though its very presence was offensive. But, he wasn't going to deny it. He wanted Kaiba to call him and beg him to come back to work, remind him that he was brilliant, remind him that he was indispensable, remind him that he really enjoyed talking to him over a few drinks. He could overlook Kaiba's imprudent decisions because, when it came down to it, he sort of liked him.

Needless to say, the phone hadn't made a sound all morning, except for the four times he had pressed the red button to check for messages.

He knew Kaiba could find out Jounouchi's number if he really wanted to. Clearly he did not want to and _clearly_ he was as expendable as he had always assumed.

He snorted, wry smile on his face. Stupid Kaiba and his stupid oversized ego. Had he really expected Yami to just jump into bed with him? Not only was Kaiba drunk, but Yami did not have those sorts of morals, or lack thereof! He would at the very least liked to have gone on a few dates with someone first, before he even considered going near the bedroom.

Yami pulled a face. That thought made him sound very prudent and he sighed heavily, flopping sideways to spread out across the sofa, an arm hanging off the end. This job really had not lasted for very long. But, then again, in the grand scheme of things it was the longest he had a job before. He smiled a little at that. The spirit of the sennen puzzle had been a working man again, after three thousand long years in which his only job before hand had been a brief reign over one of the most advanced countries in the world for its time. That was nothing to be sniffed at.

Nevertheless, he could hardly put that on his curriculum vitae unless he had a deep desire to be in the company of the local asylums inhabitants.

Yami groaned in frustration, pulling a cushion over his face to smother the scream that ripped from his throat. He almost threw it across the room in excitement when the phone rang, diving across the sofa to pick up the receiver.

"Hello!" he said enthusiastically, balancing precariously on the arm of the sofa. It gave a protesting creak.

"That's the most pleased anyone has sounded to hear my voice all year," Jounouchi chuckled. Yami's shoulders heaved, and he flopped back onto the sofa, fighting a grunt of irritation. Jounouchi coughed and continued, "I was going to pick us up some lunch on my way home. What do you fancy?"

"You've finished work already?" Yami said, brow knitting gently.

Jounouchi worked at a local sales company, walking from door to door selling something Yami could not even pronounce. From what he had been told by Jounouchi however, it really wasn't worth learning to say, and Yami took his word for it.

"I have half days at weekends," Jounouchi replied. "So, anything in particular you want to eat? I can grab some pizza from a little place round the corner from where I work. It's cheap, but it's good junk."

Yami sighed softly. He did not really have much of an appetite, but – his stomach growled loudly – a slice or two of pizza could not hurt.

"That sounds good Jounouchi-kun."

With a noise of affirmation, Jounouchi hung up. Yami placed the phone back, and with another weary sigh collapsed back into his earlier position, closing his eyes briefly. He needed to get another job. That was it. After working for a week, he realised he was bored, sitting around doing nothing, wasting away. For the past week, he had felt useful.

Fifteen minutes later the door buzzer sounded and Yami sat up, frowning.

"Jounouchi-kun, have you forgotten your keys!" he called. When he received no reply he stood, trotting over. He pushed back the eye hole and peered through, but there was nobody there. He rolled his eyes. "Jounouchi-kun, that really is very immature of you."

Still nothing. With a dark glare, Yami wrenched open the door, sticking his head out angrily to hiss, "Jounouchi-kun, I swear you are such a - Kaiba!"

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow. "I don't wish to even begin to contemplate the feasibility of that statement, Yami," he muttered, blue eyes trained on Yami like a hawk upon its prey. Kaiba had been stood to the side of the door, out of view of the eye-hole, adjusting the buckle on his shoe to perfection.

Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Kaiba, what do you want?" he snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "If you're here to beg me to come back, then you can forget it because I don't want to hear it, not now, not ever, because your behaviour yesterday was just uncouth!"

Kaiba blinked twice. He shook his head quickly.

"Are you quite finished?" he said, looking Yami up and down with a frown. Yami, momentarily thrown by the reaction, stamped his foot angrily, turned around and slammed the door in Kaiba's face. Kaiba grimaced, heaved a sigh and then banged on the door with a balled fist, feeling his patience very slowly tightening. "Yami, stop acting like a twelve year old girl! Open the door! You should be flattered about what happened last night! Most men and women are throwing themselves at my feet!"

Yami felt a vein in his head pulsate with fury and wrenched the door open again.

"_Excuse_ me! So the behaviour of some promiscuous floozies is an excuse for you to try and get me into bed and a reason for me to accept such a sordid proposal? You have some very twisted logic there Kaiba Seto! Very twisted indee – mph!"

Yami's second rant was silenced by forceful lips against his, insistent but not pleading. Hands cupped his head, Yami's fingers knotting into Kaiba's shirt to keep his balance lest he fall over backwards and make a fool of himself. Needless to say, Yami did not return the affection, pushing the CEO away once he grasped a sturdy foothold.

He staggered backwards a few paces, wiping his mouth furiously. "What the hell are you doing! I told you last night that I am not going to be your little sex puppet!"

Kaiba laughed richly, leaning against the frame of the door with an arrogant smirk. "You're too uptight, do you know that?"

"Uptight-!" Yami mouthed, jaw hitting the floor. He righted himself, heaving a breath in anger and frustration. "I am not uptight, Kaiba, just because I won't jump into bed with you. What's wrong with you? Do you do this sort of thing to your other employees or am I a special case?"

Kaiba snorted, examining his nails for dirt with a sneer. Ignoring the question, he said, "I have come to offer you your job back. I'm sure you can't get another one so-"

"I don't want that job anymore, Kaiba. I wasn't even appropriately qualified for it so I have no idea why you bothered to employ me and quite frankly I don't care. I can get another job, so if you don't mind, I would like you to leave and never contact me again. Do you understand?"

There were a few moments of silence, in which Kaiba's gaze drifted up and down, a slow frown setting upon his brow. This meeting hadn't exactly gone to plan. Kaiba had expected Yami to take back his job. What was he forgetting to say?

He stood up straight, glancing around Jounouchi's untidy apartment for the first time since he had arrived. He quirked an eyebrow at the state it was in, but did not remark on it, instead settling for a rueful sigh. "I'm sorry."

Yami wasn't sure he had heard that right. Kaiba hadn't apologised. Kaiba never apologised. "Excuse me?"

"I _said_, 'I'm sorry'. I shouldn't have put you in that position last night and to apologise I would like to offer you your job and a pay rise."

"Are you afraid I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment?" Yami said. Kaiba snorted.

"Like you would win. No, I'm doing the right thing."

"Since when do you do 'the right thing'?" Yami snapped. He adjusted his hair in the living room mirror, falling into a familiar, smug stance. He knew it annoyed Kaiba. It always had done. "I don't care; I don't want that job back. Tell Saiy to call me some time. She's the only thing about that job I'm going to miss. Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to leave."

"No! I am not leaving until I get what I want!" Kaiba yelled, slamming the door behind him. Yami put some distance between them both, feeling the shadows shudder, his anger rising with every lingering moment in Kaiba's presence. He made him bristle with frustration and fury. Like a spoilt brat, Kaiba always had to get what he wanted.

"Kaiba, I will not tell you again, I-" Yami was interrupted by the drill of the phone. He glanced once at Kaiba and then reached over to pick it up, thankful for the interruption. Kaiba rolled his eyes impatiently. "Hello?"

Yami paled at the sound of the voice on the other end. "Ok, Yuugi, calm down!"

He frowned carefully and Kaiba's interest peaked. "Yuugi, I can't understand what you're saying, slow down…. Alright, alright, I'll come round now. I'll be there in about half an hour. Make some tea and calm down, ok? Everything will be fine."

With a weary sigh, Yami placed the phone back on the hook. He tugged his jacket off the back of the sofa and slipped it on, fishing around in his pocket for some bus change.

"I have to get to Yuugi, he's upset," he said. His anger had evaporated. Now his focus was Yuugi, establishing what had happened and making sure he was alright. Kaiba could wait. "I'm sure you can let yourself out."

"I'll drive you over there."

"No thanks."

"Come on, it's the least I can do. You can be there in five minutes if you let me."

Yami heaved another sigh, scrawling a note for Jounouchi.

"Fine," he said wearily, mussing up his hair once. He pushed down the catch on the front door. "But this changes nothing."

The journey was a quiet one and Yami was out of the car without a word as soon as it pulled up. Yuugi was at the door when Yami arrived, slinging himself into his arms with a sob. Reluctantly, Yami returned the embrace, patting Yuugi's back gently. Peering over his shoulder, he noticed Kaiba's limo parked along the kerb and frowned before it sped away.

"What's happened, Yuugi?" Yami asked softly, drawing Yuugi away.

"I told her what happened," Yuugi murmured, "I told her everything!"

Yami ushered Yuugi inside, hand on the small of his back to guide him towards the living room, sitting him comfortably. Noticing the mug of tea on the coffee table and pleased Yuugi had taken the advice; Yami passed it over to his charge. Slender fingers enclosed around it, smiling gratefully, but painfully.

"What did you tell her?" he asked, feeling selfish for wondering if Yuugi had told Anzu about his feelings for him, amongst the host of other secrets they kept from her. Why they had ever found it necessary to keep it from her, Yami had never known. She was their friend and always had been, but somehow they could not find it within themselves to completely trust her.

And it never mattered how badly Yuugi treated his darker self, the amount of times he told Yami where he had gone wrong on that night, all of his faults and mistakes, because Yami had vowed to be there for him for eternity and he did not go back on his promises.

"I told her I had feelings for someone else," Yuugi answered, balancing the mug on the arm of chair. Fingers knotted in his lap and he shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. "You should have seen the way she looked at me. She was so hurt and then she started screaming, demanding to know who it was. She thought it was the girl who usually serves us at the supermarket. Funny huh? The only time I ever spoke to her was to ask if she knew where the jam was…"

Yami lowered to his knees, grasping Yuugi's fingers in his own. With a gentle squeeze he said, "Why didn't you tell her who it was?"

"I didn't want her to hate you too," Yuugi said, smiling down at the ancient hands in his lap. He drew them to his lips, kissing fondly. "I've been impossible lately, haven't I?"

Yami chuckled. "Well, let's just say you haven't been amicable at best."

Yuugi hung his head, soft blond hair falling into his eyes. It had been hard telling Anzu why he suddenly did not want to sleep with her when her hand drifted down his chest to initiate the usual intimacy. He had tried to explain that it was probably a temporary thing, but until he decided how he really felt it was best for them to spend some time apart. Explaining this to Yami, Yuugi had seemed relieved. Yami did not know if Yuugi was doing this for the right reasons.

"Will you move back in?" Yuugi asked softly after a few moments of silence of Yami taking in the information, considering the next appropriate action to take. "It's lonely here without you."

Yami kept it to himself that Yuugi never used to notice if he was there or not, sighing noiselessly. "I don't think that's such a good idea at the moment, _aibou_. You're confused and if I was around I would only cloud the issue. I think some time by yourself would do you some good."

"Yami, I hate being in this house by myself. Even when you were in one of your quiet moods, I always knew you were there you know. It made me feel safe."

"I understand that, but you need to spend some time alone, away from everyone. You're always with someone, aren't you? At college with your friends or out with Anzu."

"I want to spend some time with you to make up for the past few months."

"Yuugi-"

"Please."

Yami sighed in defeat, gathering himself to stand. "Alright. I will stay here tonight and pick up the rest of my belongings from Jounouchi-kun's tomorrow, but, Yuugi you have to promise me that before making any decisions you will seriously think about how you feel because I refuse to be responsible for another mishap in your life."

Yuugi nodded, smiling lightly. "I promise I will, Yami."

* * *

Yami, sitting at the kitchen table, flicked through the morning paper to the job section, looking it over with a glass of pineapple and coconut juice in one hand. It had just gone eight o' clock, Yuugi had already left for college and once again, Yami was left with nothing constructive to be doing. However, he was glad he had told Kaiba he did not need his employment charity even if it left him jobless. And bored. Incredibly bored.

Glancing down, he noticed he had put on a little weight, realising that for the first time in a long time, he felt more like himself. He had some energy, some motivation, something to look forward to. Not to mention, he had Kaiba begging. Sort of.

"Office Junior?" he murmured aloud, eyes resting on the words. "Five pounds an hour, no experience necessary, send in CV to apply. Well that's just insulting. I'm how many years older than anyone in that place…?"

He looked over his shoulder at the sound of the phone, deciding to let it ring out. It would be for Yuugi. It was always for Yuugi. But it continued to ring, so, rolling his eyes in aggravation, Yami stretched back to unhook it. "Hello?"

"Yami, is that you?"

"Anzu? If you're after Yuugi he isn't here-"

"No, I need to talk to you." She sounded upset and Yami winced. "Yuugi sent me a message to say you were moving back in. I really need to see you."

"Anzu," Yami said calmly, glancing at the newspaper, "I'm a little bit busy today."

"Please, Yami. I know Yuugi has told you something. Meet me at _Crusades_ in the city and we can go for a drink and talk. Please, I know things haven't been brilliant between us but I really need a friend and apart from Yuugi, you're the only one who would understand. I need you."

Their lives were falling apart and Yami was needed again. Who was he to deny the call?

What a façade.

"Alright, Anzu," Yami sighed, drawing large red circles around a couple of the jobs he was interested in. "I'll be there in an hour."

TBC

* * *

**A/n:** For anyone wondering – probably no one – I haven't updated because I was dealing with the divorce of my parents on top of moving house, starting a new job, Christmas, a billion birthdays and applying to university. Yo. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Alienation. The condition of being alienated from yourself, others or reality; estrangement, disturbed, neurotic. The feeling of being dissociated. A state of total separation from the objective world. To be without friends or family. To be lost. To be confused. _

_To be without love._

_To be lonely._

It was snowing again, an expanding white sheet spread out to the edge of the front lawn. There were slushy footprints on the pavement, the evidence of someone slipping over, a one pence coin glittering copper in the middle of the gritted road. Yami paused when he spotted it, bending down to pick it up, tucking it safely into the breast pocket of his coat(1). The ends of his gloved fingers were wet and he pulled them off, stuffing one into each side pocket. It was freezing, so he buried his hands into his jeans to warm them, conscious of a running nose and dry lips.

What would he say to Anzu? Should he tell her the truth, or was that ultimately Yuugi's responsibility? It was what he had always feared, coming between the two of them and breaking them apart and now Anzu would expect Yami to repair the damage and he knew that he couldn't do it. He was being a hypocrite as it was, agreeing to meet her. He knew she would cry on his shoulder and beg him to tell her what Yuugi was feeling, as if he really had any idea at all to begin with. Yuugi had become an enigma. A riot of feelings.

Anzu was already there when Yami slipped inside from the cold, huddled over a mug of hot chocolate tipping over with foam. She was pale, her hair drawn back into a loose ponytail, bits of her fringe haphazardly falling around her face. So lonely, she seemed, and so sad. Yami felt his heart clench and he almost turned around and walked away, but she looked up and their eyes met. Too late.

Her smile was weak, but genuine and Yami forced one in return, sliding his jacket off as he made his way between tables and outstretched legs to sit opposite her. Anzu pointed to the other mug in front of her, her smile turning sheepish. "I ordered something for you. I hope you like hot chocolate too. I didn't want you to have to stand in a long queue because of me."

"It's fine," Yami said, tossing his jacket across the back of his chair. He slid the mug nearer, letting it warm his fingers as he dabbed at the wilted foam with the spoon that was balanced on the saucer. It slithered off to the side and Yami reached out to capture it with a serviette, leaning over to sip quietly from the lukewarm beverage.

"Thank you for coming to see me, I really appreciate it," Anzu murmured, sprinkling chocolate flakes in the shape of a flower on her empty plate. She frowned when it went disastrously wrong and let the small bottle roll from her fingers. "I just didn't know who else to talk to. It was so sudden. There must be something I did wrong for him to…to…"

Her eyes watered and she paused, knotted fingers trembling around her mug. More hair came loose, but she didn't move to push it behind her ears, staring hard at the chocolate swirl on the surface of the foam. Yami winced, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. Was he supposed to comfort her? How could he, when he was part of the reason she was in this state?

"Anzu, I'm not sure what you want me to say," he began, never daring to lift his gaze to hers. She was so kind and so spirited, and it was him who had engineered this, unintentionally of course, but he had done it. He owed her so much. She had given him nothing but support and kindness, even when he had shunned her and snapped at her. And now, after all this time, she was still coming to him for help, help that he wasn't certain he could give. "Yuugi has not really told me much more than he has told you. I only agreed to move back in so he wasn't alone all the time."

"But, he must have said _something_," Anzu insisted desperately, reaching over to grasp his hands. Her gaze was pleading and Yami averted his own, fearful of relenting under its intensity. "Please, Yami. Did he tell you what I did?"

"No, Anzu. He said very little to me," Yami explained, staring at the warmed fingers gripping his, flinching when the grip tightened. If Anzu noticed, she said nothing and Yami found himself longing to recoil. "You need to talk to Yuugi if you want to know what he's thinking. It is really none of my business. I'm sorry, Anzu, really…"

Anzu released a shuddering sigh, drawing her hands back to her mug. They sat in silence for a long while. Yami shuffled uncomfortably, playing with the tassels on his scarf, waiting for his companion to reply. He didn't want to give her false hope, but at the same time, he wanted to tell her that everything would be fine, that Yuugi was just confused.

"Don't you have idea who it could be?" Anzu said meekly, eyes filling up with the thought of Yuugi loving someone else, being with someone else, touching them or holding them. Yet, Yami could understand that pain, because he had felt it too and it was because of the same person. "Any idea, Yami! I have to know. It's killing me!"

Yami frowned, caught in between what was right and what was decent. "I don't have any idea at all. I am just as baffled. I wish I could help you, but I don't know what I can do."

"Will you talk to him for me? He told me he needs some time, but I can't stand waiting. Please, Yami," she pleaded hopefully. "I really need your help. I love him so much."

Yami sighed heavily and relented to her pleas. "Alright, Anzu. I promise I will talk to him, but I'm not making any guarantees. He's confused and he doesn't know what he wants yet. Give him some time to think things over and then try and contact him."

Anzu chewed her lower lip thoughtfully, smiling. "Thank you, Yami."

Despite himself, Yami smiled, letting Anzu briefly embrace him sideways, supportively patting her back. After another few moments of silence, Anzu spoke hesitantly. "Yami, how…how _are_ you? I mean, I'm not prying, honestly, but,I…we've all been so worried about you."

"I'm fine," Yami said quickly, nervous of the change of subject. He feared it might stray to him, but better now than later.

"I heard you were working for Kaiba-kun. That's something I never expected. How did that happen?" She had forced a smile and Yami could tell.

"He asked. I said yes. And then I quit."

"Already?" Anzu said, almost, _almost_ laughing. Yami sneered at the memory of Kaiba's behaviour and his poor excuse for an apology, grip on his mug tightening. Anzu's small smile fell and in concern she asked, "Yami, what did he do?"

Yami waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing worth discussing. It's past. I never want to see him again. He even had the gall to come to Jonouchi's to ask me to come back and to apologise. Manipulative bastard."

"That's not like Kaiba. The apologising part I mean," Anzu murmured, lingering on the thought. "Jounouchi wasn't there was he?"

"No," Yami said, half wishing he had been. That would have certainly gotten rid of Kaiba a lot faster.

"So, a-are you still taking those pills Yuugi found?"

Yami looked at her quickly, surprised she had been so bold. He hadn't thought about it for a few days and nor had he wished to. "I never took them to begin with. I don't need them. You saw me throw them away didn't you?"

His tone had turned harsher and he knew it, but he didn't care. It was none of her concern, no matter how nicely she asked him. Anzu frowned, slightly taken aback by the sudden change in his demeanour. She had asked out of genuine concern. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." Yami was already standing from his seat, snatching his coat from the back of the chair. He dug around in his pocket for some change, only to find none. Agitated, he snapped, "I owe you for the hot chocolate."

"Of course you don't!" Anzu protested fiercely, shaking her head. "Yami, please don't be angry with me. I'm just concerned, that's all! I want you to talk to me about how you feel!"

Yami's fingernails dug into the wooden back of the chair. "I do not need to talk about how I feel, Anzu! I will talk to Yuugi for you. Goodbye."

* * *

Yami wasn't sure how long he had been walking, but it was cold and starting to rain. But he didn't really care. His feet were soaked from the thick snow and he had long ago gone numb to the cold. Logic was telling him to go home, but he knew Yuugi would be back and he had a promise to keep that required telling Yuugi he had spoken to Anzu behind his back. That and another discussion about their relationship and where to go from there. Exactly what he wanted to avoid. 

The snow beneath his feet had melted into a thick slush and to avoid it, Yami had moved into the road where there was grit, fearful of a repeat performance of his first day working for Kaiba - he still had that bruise - and cars beeped and honked at him as they slithered past, irritated with his lack of sense.

When one beeped insistently for a good minute, despite Yami's frantic waving at them to go round him, he paused, growled and stepped up onto the pavement, turning to give the driver two fingers. And then he stopped.

Kaiba Seto was glaring at him from the driver's seat of a silk, sleek, silver Lexus, continuing to honk the horn angrily. The arm that had risen to non-verbally swear continued and the other hand joined it, and then Yami carried on walking, never daring to look over his shoulder until the vehicle pulled up alongside the curb, at which his pace increased. He was not in the mood for playing games, growing angrier as the car trailed behind him, the honking louder and more obtrusive. "What! What do you want Kaiba!" Yami screamed, stamping his foot viciously and flicking matted hair out of his eyes. Kaiba was his usual smug self, one arm balanced on the door as the other controlled the wheel. He shrugged his shoulders in mock innocence and Yami gritted his teeth. "Fine, you asshole!"

Yami resumed walking in the road, hoping Kaiba would try to get round him with a sly smirk. It grew when the honking began and Yami waved his hand in the air, slowing his pace this time. "Why don't you go around, Kaiba," he yelled over his shoulder, making circling motions with his finger and momentarily pausing. "Aren't I giving you enough room?"

He frowned when the honking stopping, turning around in surprise when he heard a car door slam. "You," Kaiba began haughtily, swiftly striding towards the other man, "are a pain in the ass! Why are you so bloody stubborn!"

"Me!" Yami yelled, nose wrinkling in indignation. He drew to his full height, jabbing Kaiba in the chest. "_You_ re the one who will not take 'no' for an answer! I've told you I'm not interesting in getting into bed with you, or your stupid job! So leave me the hell alone!"

"No! I demand you get in my car right now so we can talk like adults in the warmth!" Kaiba responded calmly, muscular arms folding over his wide chest. "We haven't even properly discussed this situation we're in."

"Discussed-! Kaiba Seto does not 'discuss.' Kaiba Seto _insists_. He _orders_. He _terrorizes_ and _intimidates_. You wouldn't know where to begin in a 'discussion' Kaiba, so there is no way I am getting into that car with you without kicking and screaming blue murder!"

Kaiba snorted. "So be it." Yami was hoisted effortlessly into the air and hefted over Kaiba's shoulder with a cry of surprise.

"Kaiba! Put me down!" Yami yelled, thrashing wildly. Kaiba tossed him across the driver's seat into the passenger's and slid in beside him. The doors were locked before Yami could compose himself and Kaiba had pulled out into the road once more. "Stop this car!"

"Put your damned seat belt on."

"No! This is kidnap you know!" Yami raged, trying the door.

"Childlocks," Kaiba chuckled conceitedly as he moved through the gears to fourth. "And kidnap? Hardly, Yami. I'm sure if you thought you were in any danger you could easily injure me."

Yami's eyes narrowed, giving up on the door to tug on the seatbelt. "Don't tempt me, Kaiba, seriously."

Kaiba laughed darkly. He knew Yami would never harm him; perhaps in the past he would have done, but not anymore. "What were you doing walking in the rain anyway? I knew you had no common sense, but come on, Yami."

"None of your business," Yami snapped, eyes drawn to the outside world passing by. People together. People alone. "Were you following me, Kaiba?"

"'None of your business'," Kaiba mimicked, smirking lightly. His fingers tapped a silent beat against the wheel as the car slowed to a halt at a set of traffic lights. Yami momentarily considered an attempted escape, but watching the rain thunder against the windscreen, the wipers frantically squeaking back and forth, he decided against. "Not had another fight with Yuugi have you?"

"No," Yami said tersely, arms folding across his chest. He shivered, dragging sodden hair out of his eyes. "Can't you put the heater on or something?"

"Cold?" Kaiba answered. Yami gave him a look.

"No, boiling," he said sarcastically, looking over the panel of buttons and dials. He reached out for one, only to have his hand slapped away. Yami's eyes narrowed as Kaiba did it himself.

"Don't touch," he said seriously, twisting another few dials until they were right. Yami blinked in surprise at the blast of warm air against his face and feet, turning the vent towards his hair. "So are we going to talk or what?"

"I don't know what it is you want to talk about exactly; you're the one who kidnapped me, remember?" Yami noted absently, intrigued by the buttons on the passenger door. Kaiba frowned at drifting, adventurous fingers, suspicious of their motives. "I have nothing to say to you anyway, Kaiba. I'm not certain what the point of any of this is."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and then huffed in irritation at a slow moving female in a Mini in front. "What the hell is this about anyway? Are you worried I'm going to run to the papers and tell them that Kaiba Seto does stupid things when he has had one too many?"

"My public image does not concern me much, so in answer to that question, no," Kaiba said stiffly, "but I think it is ridiculous that you would throw away a high paying job because of your pride."

Yami laughed richly, eyeing the radio. "Pride? Well you would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"Enough with the come backs already, Yami, I'm bored. Do you want your job back or not?"

"No," Yami said quietly. He didn't deserve that job, and he still couldn't understand why he had been asked. He couldn't do anything. He wasn't supposed to be here. None of this was supposed to be happening… "Kaiba," he continued softly, "Stop the car, I want to get out."

"It's tipping down with rain. I'll drop you off at home-"

"I don't want to go home, Kaiba!" Yami erupted, fists clenching on his thighs. "I want you to stop the car right now and let me out!"

Kaiba's eyes were drawn from the road to stare at Yami in surprise, indicating to pull over to the side of the road. Yami attacked the door as soon as they had stopped, only to find it was still locked. "Door," Yami stated simply.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing; let me out!"

"I will when you tell me what's going on."

Yami could feel the tears pricking his eyes and drew his gaze down. "I said 'nothing.' I would like to get out now, please."

"If you're not going home, where are you going to go?"

Yami's head snapped up in anger and he lunged over to push the button on Kaiba's door to open the locks. As he sat back, his right arm was grasped and he roared viciously, a fist flying out to collide with Kaiba's cheek. "Let go or I will hurt you!"

Kaiba barely flinched, flicking the locks down again. "For God's sake, calm down! What the hell is this going to achieve!"

"What do you want from me? Why can't you and everybody else just leave me alone? I don't need your ridiculous job, I don't need you, I don't need somebody breathing down my neck all the time to check I am alright because I am fine! Do you hear me, Kaiba! I. Am. FINE!"

"You are not fine, Yami!" Kaiba said sternly, "People who are 'fine' do not take medication and are not this irrational and this unreasonable!"

Yami halted quickly, mouth agape. "How did you know about that….?"

Kaiba was silent for a moment, loosening his grip slightly. "It doesn't matter how I know, the point is, you are not fine and you need help."

The arm in his grasp was torn away, but Yami remained where he was, staring at Kaiba speculatively. He was frowning, trying to work something out, trying to recall… "Kaiba, how did you know? You could not possibly know something like that."

Kaiba shrugged, eyes swiftly moving to the falling rain. "I know a lot of things, Yami. How I find out isn't important."

"It damned well is important!" Yami retorted. "How the hell did you know? That's private information! Yuugi didn't even know until he found that stupid bottle!" Kaiba huffed in irritation. Getting out of this one was not going to be easy and he had run out of ideas. "Have you been spying on me! Is that it? That's how you knew about that night!"

"It was curiosity," Kaiba admitted simply, relaxing into his seat.

"Curiosity!" Yami raged, turning in his seat to see Kaiba better. "You invaded my personal life out of 'curiosity'? What is _wrong_ with you! Being a CEO does not give you the right to know everyone else's business, especially not mine!"

"I had my reasons, Yami!" Kaiba yelled suddenly, his temper frayed. He would not stand for Yami speaking to him like that, "Reasons that you would never understand, so don't ask me for them! I gave you a job which you threw back in my face! I've looked after you for the past week and you won't even acknowledge that. I gave you a day off just so you could catch up on your sleep, I gave you the benefit of the doubt on several occasions and all you can do is act like an ungrateful son of a bitch about it!"

"You expect me to be grateful for you trying to get me to sleep with you-!"

"That's not what I meant! And, I was drunk and you were there!" Kaiba interrupted, massaging his temple, "So forgive me for finding you attractive!"

"Don't try to flatter me, Kaiba. You just wanted to get laid and you thought I was desperate enough to let you have your way!"

"Will you just drop it? I do not always have ulterior motives, Yami. I enjoyed your company and I got carried away!"

"So what did you kiss me for yesterday? You weren't drunk _then_."

Kaiba heaved a sigh. "I don't know, Yami. I just did."

"Oh come on, there must have been a reason." Yami's tone had changed and now he sounded somewhat inquisitive, perhaps fishing for a compliment or two, perhaps just interested. "You don't do things spontaneously. You plan ahead."

Kaiba glanced sideways. "You really know nothing about me."

"I've seen your heart before, Kaiba, a long time ago. I know a lot more than you think I do. All of your actions have a reason, whether conscious or subconscious."

That was it, Kaiba thought, tapping the steering wheel with his fingers again, he had lost and this game was almost over. For the moment, it was time to throw in the towel and he turned, watching Yami for a moment before he leant over, pausing when Yami flinched, folding against his seat. Yami's fingers dug into the material beneath him, waiting, and then he closed the gap himself, giving Kaiba a quick peck and then recoiling in embarrassment.

"Now that wasn't difficult, was it?" Kaiba murmured softly, eyes drooping in delight, but Yami hung his head, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip.

"I can't give you anymore than that yet, Kaiba," he said quietly, almost to himself. Kaiba's brow creased, a hand moving to squeeze Yami's thigh.

"Why not?"

"Kaiba, please don't ask me that. I can't answer you. Just, take me home now."

Kaiba sighed and relented.

But he would not give up so easily.

* * *

Notes- (1) There is a saying here and I'm not sure if it's a universal one, but its goes '_see a penny, pick it up and all day long you'll have good luck.'_ It's lame-ass, but for anyone who picked up on the irony, go you! 


	7. Chapter 7

You are all so sweet. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I am so sorry for abandoning this story the way I did. I know how irritating it can be when a story you like just...never gets finished. So! Er... tada!

**Chapter 7**

The living room clock ticked wearily. Yami matched the idle lull with the dull throb-throb in his head, fingers drumming restlessly against the cushion squashed to his chest. The central heating had been on all night, the house seeping with oppressive mugginess that made every room sweat with condensation. Yami stared at the blank white ceiling, willing himself to fall asleep, and had been since the moment he sprawled across tattered grey cushions mostly stained with jasmine tea and an oil spot from the time Yuugi tried to fix the chain on his bike.

The silence was comforting. Yuugi must have gone to bed long before Yami got home. An empty mug of hot chocolate had been left on the living room table, a pair of sneakers abandoned where they fell. A barely touched bowl of soup was precariously balanced on the corner of the single-seater, along with an open DVD box, the disc never taken out or watched. It was a silly cult film they used to watch together. Yami mournfully slid it back onto the shelf amongst the others.

It was nearing five o clock. An hour earlier he had heard Yuugi's bedroom door open, preparing himself for a long, tiring talk, but minutes later the toilet had flushed and Yuugi returned to his room without coming downstairs once. It was difficult not to feel relieved and, cowardly as it was, he would have happily put it all off for another few hours. His gut told him none of this was going to end well for any of them.

Sleep took him at seven, half an hour before Yuugi would be waking up to get ready for college. He awoke to the sound of the front door opening, the familiar _thwump_ of Yuugi's enormous rucksack saddled with textbooks hitting the hallway floor. "Home!" Yuugi called, Yami's brow knitting slowly. The throw from the sofa was tucked neatly up under his chin, a glass of juice placed tidily on the corner of the table along with a scrawled note. Yami groaned, sticky with sweat. The place had been tidied up while he slumbered away the day, a brand new vase of tulips on the windowsill drawing the room's attention. "Were you still sleeping? You're so lazy, Yami."

Yuugi sank into the other chair with a sigh, smiling dozily at his disgruntled companion rubbing his eyes like a sleepy little boy. "W-what time is it?" he stammered and he heaved up, arms wobbling. "Why didn't you wake me this morning?"

Yuugi was smiling, knees bouncing. "You looked exhausted, Yami, I thought it was kinder to let you get a few hours of sleep. You must have had a good few hours," he answered, leaning across to pick up the glass of juice, gesturing for Yami to take it. Glancing at the note, he snatched it and shoved it into his pocket. "It's after five now. Are you hungry? I thought I might cook a nice curry for us. Oh and I got some saké from that shop in town – you know, the one that sells all of that international food. Jounouchi-kun tried snails from there once as a dare. I've never seen him looking so unwell. It's still snowing, you know. The news says it's going to last all week. Hopefully a few of my classes will get cancelled!"

Yami made a vague sound of acknowledgement, adam's apple bobbing quickly as he drank. Pulling away the glass, he gasped, shedding the throw like a second skin and shuffling to prop his elbows on his knees. His back ached, upper arms protesting the weight of his upper body. Yuugi kept talking like it was going out of fashion, until he sighed and fell quiet, Yami glancing his way. "What?" he asked in response to his awkward little smile. It grew the longer they looked at one another, a trickle of irritation worming up his spine. He loathed those searching looks of Yuugi's. "_What?_ Stop staring at me!"

"Alright!" Yuugi cried, throwing his arms in the air. He hopped to his feet, still smiling, the Cheshire cat with his cream and all his pretty playthings. "I'm going to start on dinner. Why don't you open the saké?"

He winked on his way to the kitchen. Yami rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming. A succinct pinch to his arm told him otherwise.

*

Yami wondered whatever had possessed him. One might think at his age he might know better than to test his drinking limits, but when it came to Yuugi, sense and reason fell to the back of the line. This explained why Yami was spread across the floor with a bottle of asahi in one hand, Yuugi's fingers in the other. At some point during the evening a cat had been drawn on his shoulder, Yuugi tracing the line of pen with the tip of his finger, clumsily slurping his own beer. It was half past nine, living room basked in muted light. Saké bottle was empty, the crate of asahi half gone. One drained bottle dripped dregs onto the carpet, swaying to and fro, another decorated the windowsill, the single tulip that had been slithered inside sinking drunkenly to its death.

"When was the last time we got drunk together?" Yuugi whispered, rolling the neck of his bottle back and forth across his chin. He took a quick sip when he nearly let it drop, propping his head up on Yami's shoulder. "You used to get so angry with Jounouchi-kun whenever we came home drunk, pretending to be the responsible one when I could see you smiling every time I tripped over something or said something stupid. And it didn't matter how angry you pretended to be, because you always took care of me the next day when I had a hangover."

Yami smiled, curling a lock of Yuugi's hair around his finger. "I remember. You used to crawl into my bed first thing in the morning and tell me your head hurt. Then you kept telling me until I went _all_ the way downstairs to get you water and painkillers, by which point I was already wide awake and ended up making you breakfast."

Yuugi sniggered. "Ah, that always worked so well. You fell for it every time."

Yami gave his nose a retaliatory flick, pinching it when it wrinkled. "I knew what you were doing, believe me."

"I know you did, other me..."

Yami sighed at the nickname, head sinking against Yuugi's. His hair smelt of coconut milk and oranges, the way it always did. It was a scent that drifted around the house like faint, wistful memories, coating everything with the essence of his very best friend. When Yuugi shifted to sit on his knees, Yami squeezed one of his hands, thumb brushing winter-paled skin. "I've missed you," he whispered, eyes feeling dry and heavy. "I mean, really, really missed you. The amount of times I've wanted to just sit down with you and talk like old times. Some things I can't talk to the others about. You always used to understand."

Yami's lips were tugged into a smile, his fingers reaching to touch Yuugi's shoulder, smooth, slight, perfect like every inch of him was perfect, mind, body, soul. "Maybe we can go back to the way things were," he mused, Yuugi's eyes lighting up with unbridled glee. He threw his arms around Yami's neck, holding him as tightly as he used to, whispering 'thank you, thank you, _thank you_' with every ounce of feeling. Yami felt his mind and body breath, sinking with relief, then he gathered Yuugi tighter, thinking of another place and another time. It was easily spoilt when he whispered, "I saw Anzu last night. She wanted me to talk to you..."

Yuugi sat back on his knees, head hung. He drained his beer in a single gulp, letting the bottle roll from his fingers to join its fallen comrades. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, fiddling with the label on his next beer. He tore a strip from the centre, rolling it between his fingers and flicking it halfway across the room. Yami shrugged. "You should have said earlier, Yami. I bet you wouldn't have told me if you weren't drunk."

Eyes narrowing, Yami rose up haughtily, insulted. "Even if I didn't intend to tell you, I was never going to do what she asked me to. You should be talking to the her and you know you should. She deserves a decent explanation, so don't be angry with me. I didn't ask you to kiss me and I didn't ask you to tell Anzu about it, either."

"I know!" Yuugi snapped, throttling the neck of the bottle. He sank to the ground again, defeated. "I know I should be talking to her. I know this is unfair on her, but I need the time just to think for a while. To spend time with you. If...if you want to spend time with me still? I'm not angry with you. I've never been angry with you, just worried and...scared."

"Promise you will talk to her soon," Yami said, tugging Yuugi's hands to his lap. Pleased with the affection, Yuugi nodded slowly. His smile was sweet, familiar, the smile of the little boy Yami knew from so many years ago. It was full of love and trust and forgiveness. Bringing trembling fingers to his lips, he kissed each one in turn. "I'm glad we're spending time together again, Yuugi. I--"

He should have expected Yuugi to kiss him. Emotional, drunk, confused. But the problem was that Yami felt exactly the same way, so he didn't stop Yuugi's hands from sliding eagerly into his shirt to tug it free, nor stop him when he clumsily clambered onto his lap, kisses desperate and wanton. Yuugi's passion was sudden like the woosh of lit fireworks, fingers surprisingly dextrous and clever in their pursuit for warm, dark skin. Tendrils of arousal spread from Yami's groin. He helped slim hips to rock and grind, lips suckling the lightest speckle of stubble beneath Yuugi's chin.

With effortless grace Yami lifted Yuugi from his lap and lowered him to the floor, shifting between thin legs that quickly curled around him. Yuugi's shrill ringing tone interrupted, excitement fizzling, hissing as it died. "J-just ignore it!" he panted, dragging Yami down to his lips when he lifted his head towards the sound, lips ripe and wet. It didn't stop. Yami reluctantly pulled free of the clinch to grab the infernal thing and sighed.

"Anzu," he said, revealing the screen. Yuugi's head lolled in disappointment, Yami sitting back. He passed a hand over his face, shifting uncomfortably. "Answer it, Yuugi. You can't ignore her."

Making a sound of protest, Yuugi rose. "A-after just now? H-how can I?"

Yami climbed to his feet. "_Answer it_," he growled, sweeping to retrieve his shirt and tug it over his head. He adjusted his trousers, Yuugi staring at the flashing LCD screen like he had never seen it before. When it finally stopped ringing, Yuugi's shoulders heaved, body tumbling like a ragdoll. Yami shook his head. "I'm not going to be the one coming between you. Call her back. I'm going for a shower."

*

"You could have gotten a taxi. I would have paid for it, idiot." Kaiba handed Yami a mug of green tea, then sat in the chair beside him, rearranging his dressing gown around his legs. Yami hadn't said a word since he arrived at the gates. His feet were cold and wet, his mood no less chilly. Perhaps it was cruel the way he ran out on Yuugi, but if he didn't leave he would have done something he would regret the next morning and he didn't want to make things any messier than they already were. Yuugi had to tell Anzu the truth – she was owed it, as their friend – but she would never forgive either of them for deceiving.

It became evident Kaiba was becoming annoyed by the silence when he started to shuffle, crossing and uncrossing his legs, chewing the inside of his lip, needlessly stirring his own mug of tea and then offering the spoon. "Have you just come to my mansion to be an annoying little bastard?" he snapped, hoping Yami would rise to the bait. When he didn't, he huffed, pouting like a bratty little boy. The silence dragged on and Kaiba wondered if he was meant to keep talking. He had never known the man to be so damned quiet. "Well I presume there have been developments with Yuugi. Did he tell that woman the truth? I don't imagine she reacted very well. Look at the comparison. What is it she does? Dance? Dancing versus the duellist champion of the world, honestly, who would anyone rather have? I'm surprised Yuugi didn't – Yami?"

Yami was standing in front of him, fists clenched. Sitting up straight, Kaiba reached to touch his arm, only to have it smacked away with a growl. "Don't touch me," he snarled. "Don't you fucking touch me, Kaiba Seto. This is your fault!"

Kaiba scoffed. "Oh please, spare me the dramatics and sit down, Yami. I am not putting up with anymore fucking breakdowns. I'm being patient enough with you as it is."

Eyes narrowed. Yami waved his finger in his face, that self-righteous look Kaiba's pet hate. "Don't patronise me, Kaiba. Not exactly the best way to get into my trousers," he hissed, corner of his lip twitching. Kaiba surged to his feet, jabbing Yami in the chest.

"Why the hell would I want to get into your trousers you ungrateful little shit. You're hardly worth the trouble!"

"Then why do you keep following me around!?"

"Because someone has to keep an eye on you in case you do something stupid!"

Yami's cheeks reddened. Composing himself and straightening himself out, he said, "I am not going to do anything 'stupid'. What do you take me for?"

Kaiba huffed, throwing his arms in the air. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but gave up, arms falling. "Regardless of everything else that's happened up to this point, you came running to _me_, Yami and whatever the reason it must have been urgent because you came in a pair if plimsolls that I doubt are yours and your shirt is not only on backwards, but inside out. You were either in a rush or you got dressed in the dark."

Looking down at his shirt, Yami groaned. What a joke. "It's none of your damn business how I get dressed," he snapped, flopping into his seat again. "And I don't know why I came here when all you have done is hurl abuse at me! I don't understand what you want from me. You offer me a job, then you proposition me, then you follow me around then you kiss me! It's ridiculous! Kaiba Seto doesn't do these things and I could never believe otherwise!"

Kaiba swallowed, smoothing the tip of his finger over his bottom lip. "So what did you come here for?"

"I just wanted to be somewhere that wasn't home, wasn't freezing cold and wasn't so loud I couldn't hear myself think, alright? So just _shut up_."

It was perhaps one of the first occasions Kaiba had done just that. He pushed his tea towards him again. "I'll be upstairs when you decide to stop being such a jackass and talk."

He didn't catch Yami flipping him off. Two hours passed without a sound and Kaiba was starting to nod off at his desk. The mansion was silent, Mokuba long since fast asleep, the servants done for the day. Shutting down his laptop, he headed through the connecting door that lead to his bedroom. He couldn't have been more surprised to see Yami perched on the edge of his bed, hunched over tiredly. He rocked slowly like a buoy on water, seeming so small and fragile that Kaiba felt a surge of protectiveness not unlike the kind he often felt for his brother.

"Finally done thinking, are you?" he said, Yami blearily looking up. "You should have gone to bed instead of waiting up. Or you should have interrupted me."

"Wouldn't dare interrupt your work," Yami griped, leaning against one of the bed's posts. It was a bedroom perfect for a Kaiba, all solid lines and hard mahogany, sheets tepid blue gushing from beneath royal pillows. All handles and knobs were gold, everything emblazoned with the letters K and C. "What do you find to do all night on that machine? Are you in chat rooms?"

Kaiba's look was withering. He shooed Yami from his bed so he could turn it down, rearranging his pillows the way he liked them. "Overseeing stocks, checking finance, transferring money, the usual business duties," he said, Yami wandering around, picking up small ornaments, papers, a pristine black shirt. If he hadn't been so tired, Kaiba would have chastised him for touching someone else's property. "So, are you done thinking or not? I would like to go to bed sometimes tonight."

"Fuck me."

Kaiba breathed through a haggard cough. "W-what? What did you just say?"

Yami was stood by the window, clutching the curtain. "You heard me, Kaiba. You were keen enough the other day."

"I was drunk, Yami. And if I remember correctly, you quit your job because of it. You need to go back downstairs and carry on thinking for a while. I'll leave a key for one of the guest rooms."

"All I ever do is think. I want to do this instead for a change."

"You can find something else to occupy your time with."

Yami's shoulders started to shake. Concerned he was crying, Kaiba touched his shoulder, recoiling when Yami lashed out to clout him. He only just stepped back in time, snatching his arm the next time he tried it. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You're insane!" he yelled, squeezing his wrist. "You don't want this."

"What do you care what I want?! You've never cared before!" Yami snatched his arm back. With a growl he stretched up on his toes, dragging Kaiba down by the collar of his t-shirt to push their lips together. Kaiba fell into it without another protest, pushing his leg between firm, thin thighs that felt warm and tight around him. The moment Yami broke away for air he gasped, "I _said_ 'fuck me', Kaiba. Now."

Kaiba wasted no time dragging Yami to bed with him.


End file.
